


UNTITLED PROM NIGHT

by fulcrumstardust



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: A lot fluffier than my usual?, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Cassian is pining like crazy, Convenient vodka jello shots, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, How not to break your hand (and your heart), I just like to make them bang, Jyn has zero chill, Makeouts on the dancefloor, My friends taught me Mexican slangs, Neck Kissing, OTP Welcome home, Prom, Reece is still an ass, Resolved Sexual Tension, She is GOING FOR IT, Smitten Cassian Andor, Smut, So it's educational, Teen Angst, The High School AU for people who don't like High School AU, but feelings happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulcrumstardust/pseuds/fulcrumstardust
Summary: That time Jyn decided that Cassian Andor would take her to prom, for better or for worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a plot-less smut, and it got out of hands. What can I say?
> 
> Here's a [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7Yv9Q3pmIIamLyYfXr5emCCfBcpI28BZ) if you want a soundtrack :)

**UNTITLED PROM NIGHT**

**(WHEN THINGS GO BAD)**

_They don't have the thing that I need, but they don't know they don't  
You got that old thing about ya, and I can't hide my feels_

_._

_._

_._

Cassian has never been more stressed than tonight—a true understatement. 

Cassian Andor isn’t an easy person to put off; he has gone through enough hard times in his strained life to learn how to deal with pretty much anything, you name it. Familial drama? Check. Financial crisis? Check. Law enforcement troubles? Check. Cassian can take it all and not even flinch (because no one will take the punch for him, he has learned); yes, everything but her.

Jyn Erso is the one thing that might kill him, and he’s just about to find out. 

When the front door opens, Cassian sends a mental prayer to all of his ancestors, trying not to slump his shoulders under the hand-down black blazer he wore (his father’s, a little too short to match his arms’ length). That’s the last place Cassian imagined finding himself tonight, or _ ever _if he’s being honest, but there he is—awkwardly standing under the front porch of the Erso’s big suburban house. And if he already feels out of place in the polished neighborhood, the impassible face of Galen Erso silently greeting him like a warden doesn’t do any favor to his nervousness. 

But it might be worth it if it’s for Jyn, Cassian tells himself with solid resolve. 

“Hi… I mean, good evening, Sir.” _ Very smooth, idiota. _ “I’m Cassian… Andor…,” he adds with a voice that sounds way too much like a question. 

Impassive in front of him, Jyn’s father doesn’t seem in the mood for chitchat. He glares at Cassian with a neutral expression, his tall stature entirely blocking the entrance like a warning sign, waiting to know where the exchange is supposed to lead (or trying not to kick him out of the property, who knows?). Gathering up his courage, Cassian clears his throat and pursues in good faith.

“I’m here for Jyn… if she’s ready.” 

“Ready?” the man asks with a pensive frown, and Cassian feels some colors draining from his face. Did she not tell her father about the school dance? She couldn’t be grounded, could she? Was she trying to sneak up on her old man? Well, this isn’t happening anymore, Cassian realizes with a surge of horror. 

“_Jyn,_” Galen Erso calls with a loud voice, “come here.” 

“Whaaat?” whines a distant voice he knows all too well. 

“You have a visitor.” 

“Ha ha,” Jyn sneers while approaching, “very funny. You—”

The petite brunette suddenly appears behind her father’s shoulder and goes silent all at once, noticing Cassian’s presence under the warm yellow outdoor lighting. Her eyes grow wider by the second with a touch of shocking surprise, detailing his formal wear from head to toe before trailing back up to his face. “Shit.” 

The whispered confession hits Cassian like a slap across the face, as he’s quick to realize the heartbreaking truth. He sees it crystal clear in her beautiful eyes. She’s in loungewear with a cup of something between her hands and there’s no denying in it—she has never planned on going anywhere with him tonight. 

_ Of course she didn’t,_ what a fucking moron. Did he really think for a single moment that Jyn Erso would be interested in him? He should have known better. Jyn isn’t for him; that was just a delirious dream. But it still hurts to be played like that, more than he’d like to admit. It fucking _ hurts _because this isn’t the Jyn he has imagined all along.

… 

Not since he has first seen her some six months ago, casually walking into his chemistry class with an annoyed frown on her face and none of the new kid’s typical anxiety. She’s a small thing, lost into an oversized green parka, brown hair tied into a loose bun and black liner to enhance the most captivating pair of eyes he has ever seen. Cassian finds himself unable to look away, no matter how hard he tries, as she introduces herself with a daring personality. And he isn’t the only one looking, not even close. 

Jyn Erso is something else; and soon enough, everyone wants to solve that great mystery—whether they desperately try to befriend her (with various degrees of success), or… aggressively pursue her dating agenda.

Cassian doesn’t enjoy to witness either part of it, because he can’t compete in none of those categories. For a starter, he doesn’t know how to make friends. 

It’s of public notoriety that Cassian Andor has a grand total of two friends; Kay—whom he works with at the paintball arcade on the weekends, and Melshi—the closest thing resembling a childhood friend in Cassian’s life. There is also the puzzling case of Kes Dameron, insistently trying to include Cassian in his own friends' circle under the cover of some neighbors fraternity. It has quite frankly always left him with an undefined uneasiness. 

That is, until Shara Bey starts to hang out with new girl Jyn Erso—Shara being dating Kes Dameron. Suddenly, Cassian starts to wonder if he has a shot at getting to know her. Seems pretty stupid, because he isn’t even talking to her on the regular, but sometimes when all of the rest of them are laughing and joking around, she accidentally catches his eyes—and she smiles _ at him._ Or maybe she isn’t. But Jyn isn’t smiling to a lot of people so it’s hard not to think about it.

She is, for example, definitely never smiling at Reece.

Cassian has never liked the guy but now that he’s actively hitting on Jyn every chance he gets, the jock has become insufferable to him. _ Pinche pendejo._ And that’s exactly the reason his first real interaction with Jyn goes horribly wrong.

“Come on,” the blond asshole insists, “let me take you on a date. You’re too pretty to waste your weekend alone.” 

Jyn shoves the rest of her books into her backpack with more force than necessary, visibly controlling her temper while the other students slowly empty the room, after the seventh period. Cassian watches with a dark expression, two rows behind the pair, suddenly not in such a hurry to get home. 

“Well, thank you, I _guess,_” Jyn sneers with mild sarcasm, “but no thank you.”

“Why not? Do you have something planned?” 

“As a matter of fact, I do.” 

“Bet you’d have more fun with me,” Reece suggestively smiles, leaning toward her. 

Cassian almost jumps to his feet to punch that dumb fuck, just before he remembers he has no business at all in the life of Jyn Erso. He isn’t _ even _her friend and he’s left to witness the scene with a growing sense of unrequired possessiveness pressing on his chest.

He isn’t leaving the room until that prick is gone, though.

“Okay, first of all,” Jyn drops with an ice-cold voice, “take a step back. Second, I really don’t need you to have fun.” 

Standing up, Jyn pushes the black backpack on her left shoulder, ready to go, visibly signaling the end of the exchange. But someone is being really tense about it.

Reece steps in front of her and earns one more of her exasperated sighs, just before he says: “Just think about how good we would look together, baby.” 

“For fuck’s sake!” Jyn angrily answers. “Take the _ fucking _hint! I’m not going out with you, Reece.” 

“Playing hard to get, yeah?” 

A lot of things happen at the same time after that. 

_ Voy a matarte, cabrón, _is the first response crossing Cassian’s mind—as he stands up with a raging movement and almost knocks his chair over in the process.

Meanwhile, Reece has extended a hand to grab Jyn’s wrist… 

…Jyn, who twists said-wrist out of his hold and quickly puts pressure on the guy’s fingers, bending them at an obviously painful angle, causing him to yelp in agony and slump over her table without grace. She didn’t maintain the grip very long, but long enough to carry her point across. 

“Don’t fucking touch someone without permission,” she scoffs. “And next time you call me baby, you’re taking my foot in the balls.” 

Scrambling upwards with a deeply wounded ego, Reece gives her a heinous look, all trace of flirting gone. “You’re such a fucking bitch, I was just trying to be nice.” 

“I don’t want your nice.” 

Cassian could have cheered for her. 

“Yeah I bet,” Reece says, “you think you’re special? But let me tell you, you’re _not._ You’re just another one of those bitches people get bored of in no time and forget about.” 

If he can’t clearly see her face, Cassian instinctively catches the rigid response of her body, going so still she might break into pieces at the first stab. The words have deeply hurt her, no matter how hard she tries to hide it from her audience—out of bravery or fear, he isn’t sure. Either way, it feels worse than anything Cassian has ever experienced for himself, bypassing his silent instinct.

“Fuck off before I break your knees,” he growls on impulse. 

Cassian can’t decide which one of them displays the most choked expression when he takes a menacing step toward Reece. For a moment, he almost considers forcing that asshole to move, but the guy spares him any effort. Collecting himself with as much attitude as he can channel, the blond dude pushes a hand into his short hair and lets out a sound of disdain, taking another aim at Jyn. 

“Feeling a little rebellious, Jyn? Going down with the shady boy?” 

“I swear,” she says with a dangerously low voice, “if you don’t fuck off right now…” 

Something about her tone breaks the momentum, and Reece finally decides to vacant the scene, leaving Jyn and Cassian in an uncomfortable silence. Standing next to her in the half-darkness of the empty classroom, he can almost sense the anger still pulsing out of her body like a hurricane. He considers saying something but words seem out of place._ Are you okay? _ She doesn’t look like she is. Cassian feels a lump forming in his throat when she snaps her head up to look at him. 

“Guess you want a thank you for that?” she snarls, tilting her head up in defiance. 

“Wha—?” 

“How does it work? I’m supposed to blow you because you’re the_ nice _guy?” 

Cassian opens his mouth to protest, appalled by the harsh reaction, but no sound comes out in the midst of this chaos. And it has nothing to do with the fact Jyn has uttered the words ‘blow you’ with such a fiery tone; definitely not. Although Cassian almost loses his composure on the spot, taken aback by her anger like a rogue wave.

_ Joder, sólo dí algo, cualquier cosa. _

She’s quicker than him. 

“I had it under control, so next time you can pass on the opportunity. I don’t need your fake sympathy, got it?” 

“I wasn’t trying to—” Cassian blurs out like a fool, “the _ fuck _?” 

“_Please,_” Jyn spats at him, jaw clenched, “you haven't spoken a single word to me since I got here, so don’t pretend it was from the bottom of your heart and you didn’t expect anything in return. But if you want a quick fuck, I’m not your girl, Andor.”

And that’s how, after almost four excruciating months debating over it, his first real conversation with Jyn Erso goes down. Soul crushing disaster. 

…

The second is almost as confusing, to say the least, but definitely not for the same reasons. 

<K2_SO> How is it going with Stardust? Still on her blacklist? 

<Fu1crum> shut the f up

<K2_SO> I get you’re not making any progress.

<Fu1crum> not trying to. she hates me.

<K2_SO> If you don’t do anything to fix it, I doubt this could evolve any favorable way for you. 

<K2_SO> I’m still convinced a heartfelt explanation between the two of you could resolve the matter. It was likely a misunderstanding. 

<Fu1crum> not gonna happen

<K2_SO> Are you scared of her reaction? Or another possible rejection?

<Fu1crum> madre de dios give me a break 

<K2_SO> In truth, I would gladly ignore that little problem of yours. But you’re being an insufferable human being since she stepped on your heart and it’s actually painful to work around you. Plus you almost headshot a customer last weekend and that’s bad for business. Please fix your mess, Cassian.

“Who’s Stardust?” 

The sudden question startles Cassian with a panicked heartbeat. 

“No one,” he immediately counters, logging off of the library computer with acute efficacy. 

Behind him, Kes Dameron crosses his arms over his chest as to say: _ you're full of shit. _ Cassian instinctively hates the smug smile spreading on his face. (As if he doesn’t have enough problems already.)

“Hmm, I’ve got a theory on this,” Kes smirks. “Wanna hear?” 

“Don’t make me hurt you, Dameron.” 

Cassian glares at him with a dark expression, hopefully convincing enough that Kes will spare him any more teasing on the subject. He’s really not in the mood for this.

“Alright,” his classmate laughs. “Come eat with us then.”

“I'll just grab something later.”

“C’mon, Andor. Come with us or I'll be forced to investigate on the Stardust file.” 

What did he do to deserve that? Cassian would like to know. 

He sighs in defeat and resorts on following Dameron nonetheless, short of alternative. Half the school is already at the cafeteria when they reach the place, crowded with a loud chatter of voices. That’s not how Cassian likes to spend his lunch break on the daily, especially when he picks up Jyn’s presence from across the room like a lovesick puppy. God, he’s kind of pathetic, isn’t he?

He hasn't done three steps in her direction that an uneasy feeling starts to knot his stomach with apprehension. What if she says something nasty to him in front of the others? Does she still hate him? He doesn’t want to make the situation even worse than it already is. His plan is to sit as far away from her as he possibly can and makes himself invisible, but of course—_ of course _—Dameron would sit across Shara. The only spot left at their table is in front of Jyn. His backpack under his arm, Cassian misses a beat in hesitation. No one seems to notice, not even her (because she’s making sure to ignore his presence altogether, which isn’t a bad thing considering.) 

While the small group breaks into several conversations, Cassian finally sits down on the metal bench. _ Be cool, Cassian. Be cool. _He searches his bag to retrieve a lost apple, a chocolate bar, and an energy drink, which prompts Shara to give him one of her famous looks.

“Dude, are you allergic to food suddenly?” 

“No,” Cassian snorts. “I didn’t have time to make lunch this morning. I’ll eat when I get home, I only have two classes this afternoon.” 

“I have some cash on me if you want to buy something,” Kes offers like a natural. 

“I’m good.” 

Cassian hopes no one will insist on the subject. He doesn’t feel like talking about money, or lunch for the matter. Thankfully enough, his friends aren’t so oblivious and it’s true that Kes has known him for a while. They both live in the same neighborhood. He knows for a fact that Cassian has been taking the bus for the past two weeks while he awaits his paycheck to be able to fix a broken transmission on his car. 

They jump to another topic with the other end of the table, leaving Cassian to fall back into a more passive attitude. He tries to listen to them, but it’s surprisingly difficult to concentrate on words when he feels the burning weight of a stare on him. Seconds pass without Cassian reacting. Then, without warning, a hard kick to his legs. 

He involuntarily groans, more from surprise than from pain. So much for being invisible. This time around, Cassian has no other choice but to look at her—and she doesn’t appear to be particularly happy. Jyn is frowning with a disapproving expression, strands of loose hair framing her (beautiful) face and the soft tint of her lipstick fading away on her lips while she’s been eating. It’s truly a vision, and since she gave him a perfect excuse to look at her, Cassian decides to indulge himself. 

She doesn’t say anything at first, only pushes her tray of food towards him with one hand, the other tucked under her chin. 

“I’ve got too much.” 

Cassian’s brows draw a little higher, completely taken aback. He’s tempted to say no (defense mechanisms as effective as usual) but something tells him Jyn won’t appreciate his refusal. It would be very stupid to aggravate his case. Besides, that’s a nice gesture and he’s a bit hungry if he’s been honest. Trying to act way more relaxed than his pulse is beating through his veins, Cassian makes a hazardous gesture to catch a fries from her plate.

“Thanks.” 

Jyn barely acknowledges his response, returning her attention to Shara and she smiles at something her friend says. He doesn’t catch any of it, only thinking that he would like to know how to make her smile, too. 

…

Cassian didn’t succeed in escaping the group after lunch. It’s like they’re making a conscious effort to keep him there when he probably should already be on his way to his next class. He starts to grow a little suspicious at Kes’ attitude, but he’s a fool and a part of him feels thrilled to hang around Jyn way longer than he usually does. 

“So, are you coming to my cousin's quinciñera?” 

Retrieving some manuals from her locker, Shara gives him a questioning look over her shoulder. 

Cassian puts both hands in his pants’ pockets with an apologetic shrug, a little dishearten to decline on the not-so-frequent social invitation. That’s how you end up not being invited anywhere anymore (he’s an expert on the subject, ask him). “Sorry, I couldn't get a day off from work.” Which is true, but he can’t blame her if she presumes otherwise.

“That's too bad,” Shara says, closing her locker. “I kinda hoped you would be Jyn’s date.” 

There’s a weird pause following her words. 

Cassian tenses on his feet like a rock, not knowing how to respond to this. He should be angry that Shara and Kes obviously decided to gang up on him. He doesn’t like the unnecessary teasing, though he believes they don’t have bad intentions. It doesn’t make it any less painful to be forced in that position, especially when Jyn is looking at him with an unreadable expression—presumably waiting to decide if she wants to reiterate how she feels about him. What can he say?_ I’m not interested in her like that? _ That’s a blatant lie. _ She’s not interested in me like that? Too bad she hates me, I suppose? _That sounds terrible, even to him.

Cassian clears his throat, uneasy, and tries to salvage his feelings the best he can. “I think Jyn can do much better than me.” 

“Damn, you're not that bad!” Shara interjects with a friendly laugh. It helps to dissolve some of the suffocating tension crushing him down, but he can’t bring himself to search for Jyn’s reaction. Thankfully, Kes gives him a perfect opportunity to reroute the subject.

“Are you still doing that surprise party for the kid?”

Cassian nods, letting his shoulders slightly relax.

“Surprise party?” Jyn curiously asks. 

“Cassian works at R1,” Kes enthusiastically explains before he has a chance to do so, “it's a paintball club. They're hosting a birthday party for a kid of the neighborhood like, next Friday? Cassian convinced his boss to do it for free.” 

“He was on board for the good publicity, trust me. But I have to make it up with the extra hours.”

He gives a crooked smile at Shara in place of an excuse, and they all decide it’s time to move. Shara and Kes take the lead, walking ahead while Cassian falls next to Jyn in the second-floor corridor. The place is packed with students dispatching to their own courses and her arm brushes over him a few times when they squeeze through the ranks. It’s extremely weird. She’s probably not doing it on purpose but that closeness doesn’t seem like her. She could have distanced herself very easily. 

Cassian tries not to think about it, not to think about how nice it would be to put a hand on her back and to walk with her to her next class. His reverie is about to end anyway. He notices the tall silhouette of Melshi already waiting along the wall with some others of his peers. This is Cassian’s stop. He turns his head to Jyn, as to acknowledge a goodbye—even though it might be presumptuous to think she cares about his presence, it seems rude not to say anything after walking with her. 

She cuts the words short on his tongue, locking gaze with him. “Can I get your number?”

Cassian almost trips on his feet, coming to a full halt as he tries to bypass the initial shock. Meanwhile, Shara enthusiastically claps her hands with a malicious grin but he’s too focused on Jyn to even notice. 

“I, hmm… I don’t have a cellphone,” he manages to say, at last, his brain flashing dangerous signals in all directions. _ Why _would she want his number anyway? 

“You don’t?” Jyn frowned, tilting her head to the side. “How do people contact you?” 

“You don’t contact Cassian Andor,” Dameron openly mocked behind her. She dismisses him with an annoyed click of the tongue, quickly returning her attention to Cassian. Jyn Erso clearly doesn’t like to be interrupted when she has something in mind.

“What if I need to talk to you?” she insists, igniting more confusion in Cassian’s mind.

“Well, we’re… talking, now?” 

“No, I mean in private.”

“Oh.” 

“_Es corto de luces. _” 

“_Neta,_” Shara laughed. 

This time, Jyn seems fed up by their remarks. “Come with me,” she gestures with an imperious hand. 

And he follows. Doesn’t matter that he’s supposed to be in class in ten minutes, doesn’t matter where they go, doesn’t matter what she wants to talk about. All he knows is that Jyn asked to be alone with him and it means she doesn’t hate him _ that bad,_ right? Or maybe she just wants to talk about what he said earlier—regarding the quinciñera thing. Maybe she wants to make it clear she isn’t interested in him, no matter what Shara is trying to arrange. That’s a very real possibility. 

Jyn walks them into a small hallway only connecting to the maintenance elevator, void of any student. Left between the sheer shadow of the window-less space, she presses her back on the tiled wall and crosses her arms, looking down at the floor. She gives him a small sigh, almost… defensive. Cassian feels like he’s about to be punched in the guts. There’s no space for him to back away, so he just stands there unmoving, her proximity suddenly unraveling a whole new level of anxiety in him.

When Jyn looks up to meet his eyes, his next breath is caught in his throat. 

“Alright, I just wanna say… about last time, I was really angry and I took it out on you. That was a shitty thing to do, sorry.”

Cassian is stunned. It takes several seconds for him to process the meaning of her words. A few more to decide how to react to them.

“I understand.” 

That’s far from the best thing he could have said but the words are heavy in his chest, clogging his lungs. He’s not good at this, never has. If he fucks up his opportunity to _ maybe _ change his dynamic with Jyn, he’s not going to survive. But were he in her shoes, he wouldn’t have deemed this cold answer as anything friendly. He’s the fucking _worst._

“I mean, what do I know,” Jyn sneers with a sarcastic smile, “maybe you're actually a nice guy. Hard to say.” 

_ Solo abre tu pinche boca. _

“I consider myself not very sociable…” she continues to fill in his pathetic silence, “but you… you're really up there.”

Another ugly pause. Cassian is about to murder himself. 

“I know.” 

_ I know? That’s it? That’s the best you can do, Andor? _No wonder no one talks to him. Jyn’s attention trail down to his lips for a short moment, as if she wants to make sure he has nothing else to say. When she looks up again, Cassian is crushed to see that sharp edge back in her eyes, hard and distant, shutting him down in turn. She nods in silence, pushing herself from the wall with a swift movement, ready to go. 

“Alright… I don't want to bother you anymore, just wanted to apologize.” 

Panic crashes over him like tidal waves, suffocating him. This is a fucking disaster. 

“‘not bothering me.” The words come too fast, tangled, messy. 

“Sure.”

“It's true,” Cassian says as he steps in front of her, his heart ready to jump out of his chest. “I would have gone with you to the cousin's birthday if I didn't have to work.” 

This time, Jyn pauses. She studies him with a new interest, so close that Cassian can smell the sweet vanilla notes of her perfume. He’s almost trembling under the intensity of her gaze, craving to touch the soft hair along her cheek, to see what she’d do if he brushed it behind her ear. She would probably break his arm, and then his neck. But wouldn’t it be worth it? 

“You know Shara meant that like a date _date,_” she finally says in a low, careful voice. 

His mouth feels dry, uncooperative. His thoughts are confused, full of the bewitching proximity of Jyn Erso, their chests almost touching. This sounds like a test, a very important one, and he has no idea what the correct answer might be. It’s absolutely terrifying. 

“Hmm, she can be… like that, yes.”

Jyn isn’t satisfied. It’s painfully obvious the second he sees her frowning, her lips slightly parting in the center to reveal the white of her teeth. She seems to bite down on her next words, pressing her lips together again with something resembling annoyance. He’s a coward—and he’s already regretting it. If he had told her she’s the most interesting girl he has ever met… would she have smiled? He would give a lot of things to see her smile at him. 

Now, the moment has passed because he doesn’t know how to talk to people and one day—God, one day Jyn is going to date someone that isn’t him. He doesn’t stand a chance.

She tilts her chin up, a rebellious promise in the deep of her eyes and says: “Guess you'd just have to take me to prom instead.” 

“What—?” he barely mouths at her, dumbstruck.

“I didn't plan on going,” Jyn explains with the exact same tone of voice, unbothered, “but since I can't text you, I need to be extra creative to talk to you.”

_ Me estás matando. _

“I can… give you my house number, you know, more easy. People communicated fine before texting.”

Cassian can't believe the dumb shit coming out of his mouth. It sounds like a scold, which is far from his intention. What’s his fucking problem? Jyn literally just… invited herself to prom with him? He’s not sure, but whatever is happening, he’s dying not to fuck it up for once. He’s also dying to touch her, the closer she stands from him, which by now is extremely, extremely close. If he raised his hands just a little to brush over her fingers… God, he wants to touch her hair so badly. And kiss her lips. And hold her _closer._

“What if you're not the one answering?” Jyn asks.

“Then you just… say hi to my abuela I guess?” 

Her beautiful face is so close, _ so _close. Shit, it’s hot in here. Her cheeks are flushed, too, and a warm glow appears behind her lids every time she looks up to catch his gaze, before returning to his… lips. Jyn’s looking at his lips. Cassian is so confused about the whole situation, he cannot think straight anymore. He just wants to wrap his arms around her and spend the rest of the day kissing her neck and drowning in her perfume. 

But she _ doesn’t _like to be touched without permission, he remembers that much. If she’d just ask… Damn, if she’d ask, the things he would do to her. His skin is burning, hyper-aware of the magnetic attraction emanating from her small frame. He could easily pick her up and kiss her against the wall— A hot wire snaps in him at the thought, ripping through his veins like fire. 

“What if it's 3 AM and I need to tell you I had a dream about you?” she whispers.

“You… _ what _?” Cassian stupidly blinks.

That’s it. He cannot function anymore. 

Did she… dream about him? Like an _ actual _ dream? Did she wake up from the dream she was having about _him?_ Because he sure as hell has woken up thinking about her a sinful amount of time already, wishing nothing more than to go back to sleep to be able to feel her just a little longer. Wait… did she dream about him like _that?_ Cassian is about to lose his cool (if he ever had any left).

For the first time since he has met her, he considers the possibility that he might have a chance with her. How crazy is that? Is he delusional? Is this a horrifying misunderstanding? He’s looking at her with a questioning look, and the only thing stopping him from kissing her is the paralyzing fear she might reject him and break his heart to pieces. His chest is heaving, his breathing short. Seconds pass in silence. 

The loud ringing tone announcing the start of the next period startles them both in the most brutal way. Jyn takes a step back, almost as if she just remembered where she was. She looks around her, searching for a metaphorical escape—as much as a physical one—and he has never seen her so undecided before. 

“Yeah, forget it,” she mumbles with a dark shade of pink picking through her light complexion. “I need to get my bag.” 

She walks past him, making her way to the now almost-empty floor. It suddenly occurs to Cassian that he just missed his cue to action. 

“Hey!” he almost yells across the hallway, protesting all of his instincts to retreat and hide in shame. _ Do not let her go without trying. _ “I’ll pick you up by eight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grinding on the dancefloor for a good date.

By some unspoken miracle, Cassian manages to stay very, very still. He certainly doesn’t need to add any fuel to the already burning humiliation. 

“I’ll leave you to it…,” Galen Erso decides with a serious frown. “Nice meeting you, Cassian.” 

Although he's been raised better than this, Cassian can’t find the words to respond, only looking at Jyn with a growing pain smoldering his chest. While her father disappears, she takes a step outside and lets the front door close behind her with a soft click, standing under the porch light in nothing but a tank-top and black short. 

“You know, if you didn’t mean it…,” Cassian forces out despite the lump forming in his throat, “you just had to say so.” 

“No. Cassian—” 

“Don’t worry, even I can take a hint when it’s the size of Texas. I won’t bother you anymore, sorry about tonight.”

Making a move to leave, Cassian feels like his mouth is full of ashes. Never before has he felt so defeated in his life, and it’s all on him. He should've known better. What did he think; that it was enough to wish it to have such luck? _ You’re a fucking moron. _

“Hey!” Jyn closes her fingers around his wrist and forces him to turn around, not too gentle about it. “It’s not like that!” 

“What, you forgot the date maybe?” For once, Cassian can't hide the bitter sarcasm in his voice. 

“No,” she growls with a murderous look. “I just… I thought you were fucking with me.” 

“What?” 

His brain is desperately trying to catch up; but already, a traitorous hope is causing his pulse to beat faster. He shouldn't go down this road, it's foolish and dangerous. He just can't help it. Cassian watches her as she struggles, clearly fighting her words, and he finds himself _hopping._ Hopping there was a reason for her to be this flushed when she was standing two inches from his chest and looking deep into his eyes like a prayer. Around his wrist, her grip tightens. She doesn’t want to let go, urging him to stay. 

“I didn’t think you would _ actually _show up!” 

“What— _ Why _?” Cassian asks. “I said I would!”

“But it was three fucking weeks ago and you never mentioned it again!” Jyn pleads with a hint of anger, tugging at his arm like she wants to shake him. “You _ never _ talk to me, fuck. I thought you still hated me for being a bitch to you that time!” 

“You think I _ hate _you?” 

She pauses, one eyebrow rising to betray a sudden trace of amusement in face of the painfully ironic situation. 

“Well, clearly there was some miscommunication here…” 

They look at each other in silence, breaths a little unruly, the sizzling tension slowly coming down to envelop them with a replacing sense of…what exactly? Her eyes soften along with her stance and she finally relaxes her grip around his wrist (which Cassian comes to miss instantly). 

“I’m sorry,” she truthfully says. 

“No, it’s… fine,” Cassian mutters, almost dizzy. “I really don’t hate you.” 

She offers him a mocking smile then, and Cassian feels lucky enough to brush off some of his soul-crushing deception. More than anything, it’s a relief to know she hasn’t tried to hurt him. He can take that consolation home, he supposes. Or maybe—

“You look kind of handsome like that,” Jyn teases, rearranging the black tie on his torso with a soft, casual touch. “Ties look good on you.” 

An embarrassed heat creeps onto his face without warning, hopefully not noticeable. He’s not used to receiving compliments, especially from such an attractive girl. Jyn trails her fingers down the length of the black fabric without looking at him. The light touch of her hand spreads through his shirt, sending an unexpected shiver down his neck, short hair standing on his skin. 

“You still wanna go with me? If you give me twenty minutes, I can—”

“Yes,” Cassian blurs out before she can catch the end of her sentence.

“Alright,” Jyn chuckles, folding her arms to warm up her naked skin. “Come inside.” 

He follows suit after her, studying his surroundings with a careful reserve. The place is tidy, quite bigger than his own house but still welcoming, a mismatched of antique furniture and modern decoration. A bunch of framed photos are displayed on the wall, next to a bookcase crawling under the weight of many volumes. If there is a little Jyn among them, it’s regretfully too dark for Cassian to see it. 

“Is that okay with your father?” he asks, not particularly confident.

“Yeah, don’t worry. _Papa,_” she suddenly yells across the living room, “gonna go to that shit thing at school with Cassian!” 

Not waiting for an answer, Jyn turns left into a small corridor deserving three doors—one being her bedroom, he assumes. As he follows her with a slight feeling of uneasiness, Cassian wonders why Jyn views the school dance as a ‘shit thing’. He thought every girl liked prom. Well, maybe not every girl, but _ most _ girls. Not Jyn, apparently. And yet, she’s willing to go _ with him._

“Don’t mind the mess, I didn’t think someone would see it tonight.” 

She gives him a quick glance over her shoulder as they walk into her bedroom. No matter how slick she tries to be about it, he _ definitely _sees her pushing a pile of clothes under the bed with her barefoot. 

“No, it’s fine,” Cassian laughs. 

Jyn suddenly freezes, mid-way to an open closet, and faces him with a shocked expression, her lips parted. “Do that again, will you?” 

“What?”

“_Laughing,_” she points out with a smug smile, hands on her hips. “That’s the first time I hear it from you… It’s nice, you should do it more often.” 

How is it that Jyn Erso always manages to leave him speechless? Once again, Cassian doesn’t know what to do with himself under her playful scrutiny. Thankfully enough, she quickly turns around and leans on the frame of her walk-in closet, crossing one foot behind her ankle with a pensive attitude. Cassian can’t help but let his gaze trail on her, almost ashamed to follow the curves of her legs up to her thighs, muscles flexed from the position, revealing way more of her skin than he’s used to see under her very _ short _short. Jyn rocks on her heels, a small disapproving sound tumbling from her lips—for a fraction of second, Cassian almost has a heart attack, before realizing she can’t see what he’s looking at. 

Although, it’s not an excuse for him to stay fixed on her ass. He takes another look at her bedroom to distract his rebellious mind, his palms grazing open on his jeans. Unexpectedly, it feels almost as intimate as detailing the lines of her perfect body. The fact that she let him enter her space so casually makes him feel a little special, trusted. Maybe that’s what people do when they hang out with their (female) friends. Cassian has very few points of comparison available—and he definitely can’t imagine Dameron in Jyn’s room. 

“Shit,” she groans, “I don’t think I have a dress for this. You’re gonna have the cheapest date in history, I’m so sorry.” 

She’s pulling something from a hanger just to shove it back in place almost as fast, going through her rack of clothes pensively.

“You don’t have to wear a dress.” 

Her mocking laugh prompts Cassian to reflect on what he just said, and a small heat travel down his neck rather quickly. “No, I mean—” He clears his throat, nervously fidgeting with his fingers on the hem of his sleeve. “Okay, not _ like _that.” 

“Already trying to get me naked.” Jyn walks back to him, her eyes shining with something he has never seen before—something golden warm stilling the air in his lungs. “You don’t waste your time, Andor.” 

“I meant,” Cassian tries to explain with a heavy sigh, “you don’t have to dress up just for me.” 

“Well, you’re pretty dressed up just for me. I, hmm— give me a moment, I’ll figure something out.” 

She gestures a hand at him before walking out of the room, leaving him standing there, alone with his thoughts (of her). Jyn’s room is pretty simple. No posters on the walls, no trinkets or plush collection. One of her wall is painted in a deep night-blue shade and a soft piece of fabric is hanging from the ceiling. The dark stars pattern disappears behind her bed, pushed against the wall. Next to it, there is a nightstand with a single frame turned away from him. Her desk is a bit messy, a laptop resting under a pile of school textbooks. Her backpack is dangling from the back of her chair, and a pair of headphones has fallen to the ground. Cassian bends down to grab it—would be a shame if someone stepped on it. 

As he makes a move to leave it on her desk, her cell phone briefly lights up to signal an incoming message. It doesn’t linger long, but long enough for Cassian to catch the sight of her background screen. _ Well, shit. _That changes… a lot of things, isn’t it? 

With a panicked mind, Cassian tries to rewind every of their interactions—to catch the moment he inevitably misreads her intentions, to finally realize this isn’t what he thought it was. But all he can think about is her fingers on his chest and her smile when she told him: _ It’s nice, you should do it more often. _

Is she just trying to be friendly? Is he _ this _desperate to see something else in her actions? 

Somewhere in the house, he picks up Jyn’s voice talking to her father. He cannot map their exact words, but she sounds more emotional than he’s used to hearing from her. It takes a few more minutes of waiting before echoes of rapid footsteps signal him that she’s walking down the staircase. 

“Hey, Andor,” she reappears in front of him suddenly, “you know you’re allowed to sit down, right?” 

“I, hmm…” 

The end of that sentence escapes him as he takes her sight in. She's now wearing a short black dress with short sleeves and covering most of her neckline, the small crystal necklace she doesn’t seem to ever take off shining over the dark fabric. It's plain, yet very elegant on her, the sheer stockings covering her legs not doing him any favor to distract his mind from persistent thoughts. 

She looks like she’s about to ruin him. 

“So, what do you think?” 

Jyn spreads her arms for emphasis, waiting for a verdict of some sort (as if his opinion is of any importance at all). 

“That’s… very nice, pretty. You’re very pretty.” 

“Thanks, it was my mom’s,” Jyn explains with a soft voice. And even though she has never talked about her mother with him, Cassian instinctively understands her words. A sting of pain is caught between his ribs thinking about it, but now isn’t the time. “Not super formal but well…” 

“It suits you better,” Cassian genuinely says.

She seems thrilled to hear it, smoothing down the velvety fabric on her stomach with the flat of her hand.

“So, can I ask you something?” Jyn moves in front of a full-length mirror and starts to comb her hair with her fingers, gathering it in one hand, twisting and turning around like she has a battle plan. Mesmerized by the action (_oh,_ wouldn’t he like to do that himself and undo whatever hairstyle she’s trying to achieve), Cassian simply nods. 

“Since we have established that you _ don’t _hate me…,” Jyn mocks with her usual sarcasm—which sounds gradually less harsh to his ears now that he’s learning her ways, “why don’t you talk to me at school?”

“I’m not great at… making friends.” The admission isn’t easy in front of her but there is no point in lying just to paint a more flattering image of himself. “You know, I thought… you wouldn’t want to talk to me anyway.”

“So you don’t even try.” 

She’s scolding him with a hard frown, her hands busy in the locks of her hair, looking at his reflexion. Cassian instinctively tries to back up, emotionally if not physically, all too used to avoid conflict (because it’s easier this way, right?). 

“You didn’t try either,” he says with just too much of a defensive tone. 

“Well, jeez,” Jyn immediately jumps after him, as he learns she’s _ not _one to avoid confrontation, “have you seen your face? You look like you’re ready to murder someone most of the time! And I mean, it can be hot, but it’s super hard to approach you.” 

There is a lot to unpack here, but for some reason, Cassian’s mind stays blocked on the fact that Jyn possibly (maybe, very unlikely) finds him hot. Okay, that's not really what she said. She was talking about the attitude, in general, not him. Doesn't mean she's attracted to him. There's still that one time she said something about a dream and Cassian would die to know, but he doesn't have the balls to ask.

So he can only hope and pray. Also… 

“You've got a text,” he remembers to tell her, all too eager to change the subject.

Jyn has resumed working on her hairstyle, carefully securing a low bun on her neck with a handful of strategically placed hairpins (which he would classify as a mystical skill). She still has a few hairpins between her lips when she bends over to her desk and presses her phone to have a look for herself. 

Cassian watches her in silence, torn between the way the shorter strands of her hair brush along her cheeks when she moves and the endearing smile now stretching her lips, her attention turned to the screen.

“I've told my friend I was staying in tonight and I've spent two hours complaining about… well, _you,_” she laughs without restraint. “If I tell him I'm going out now, he'll totally think I'm wasted or bullshiting him.” 

“You’ve told your… friend about me?”

“Yeah,” Jyn snorts. “I mean, I had to because you've given me quite a headache lately.”

She turns her head to the left to inspect her bun, then the other way. She carefully softens some parts with her fingers, gathering her bangs around with a logic Cassian can’t even begin to understand until she’s pleased with the result. Something suddenly crosses her mind and her arms fall down. Spinning on her heels, Jyn presses a hand on his forearm before Cassian has any time to react. 

“I didn’t badmouth you or anything,” she quickly explains, probably misreading his agonizing silence (leave it to Cassian to make every interaction awkward without even trying). “I just tell Bodhi everything that’s been happening here and you’ve… happened.” 

He has… _ happened _? What does that even mean? More importantly: who’s Bodhi and how does one shut off that unnecessary feeling of jealousy killing him each time he has to face the fact that other people are closer to Jyn than he probably ever will?

“Is he a… friend from your previous school?”

She pauses, her sparkling eyes attentively watching for anything his face might betrays despite Cassian’s best efforts. Then she takes a step back, just enough to make him mourn the loss of her touch (for the second time tonight). Jyn shakes her head and goes back to her desk, pulling out a small silver pouch from an overflowing drawer (her makeup bag, he realizes, when she reaches for… mascara, is it? Not too sure. _ Makeupy things _.)

“No,” she tells him, applying something to her eyes, “he's in London. We grew up together before my dad started to move around for his job. Also, you don't have to say _ friend _ like that every time. He's my friend, and just that.”

Cassian is bright red. He can feel the heat of embarrassment burning under his skin, and it only gets worse when she adds: “You're not as hard to crack as I thought, Andor.”

_ Porque no puedo pensar con claridad cuando estoy contigo. _

“We're taking your car, right?” 

Jumping from one subject to another, it’s always a dance to follow Jyn around. It’s one of those things he likes so much about her—the intensity she carries around, the warmth of her presence, the brightness of her being. She’s never settling, never backing up. Where Cassian sometimes bends and folds in front of life, to take less space, to face less resistance and let the events flow over him, Jyn is always standing straight, always making noise. He admires that fervor in her, but it’s also intimidating to be confronted with.

“Ah, yes.” 

“Just checking to know what I can wear. But if we have a car,” Jyn flies back to her closet and stands on her toes to reach for the top shelf, “I can pull out the high heels. I'm about to not be so short for two minutes, be excited!” 

“I like your…,” Cassian's laugh quickly dies in his throat, replaced by a wave of self-consciousness. 

“You like my…?”

She’s standing still in front of him, a pair of black heels in hands, waiting for a definite answer. Cassian has nowhere to escape. 

“I mean, I don't… the heels. You're tall enough. Not like, you can't wear them. It's just… you're not too short, you know? I like your… height.” 

“God, I thought you were about to pass out for a sec.” 

Jyn can barely hide her mocking grin, biting on her lower lip to stop herself from openly laughing at his misery. It’s both incredibly distracting and satisfying, for Cassian doesn’t feel nearly as bad if he can make her laugh.

“Please,” he sighs, pushing a hand through his hair, “stop making fun of me. I'm terrible.” 

“You're not terrible. You're… weirdly nervous around me. Around everyone maybe, I’m not sure yet.” 

Jyn sits by the edge of her bed, sliding the shoes on her feet and working the small straps around her ankles.

“So, you like that I'm small,” she says without looking up.

“Jyn, _please,_ kill me now.” 

“Yeah, but that wouldn't be as much fun. Also… how do you like it now?”

She finally stands up, the few inches of her heels bringing her face way closer to his attention than he’s used to. Her lips look soft, tinted with a bit of color. He likes the way she has done her makeup, and he likes it even more than she’s done it to go out with him. Cassian recognizes the intoxicating scent of her perfume, only urging his body to seek more of her proximity—which he _ cannot _do and it’s almost physically painful.

“I, hmm…” 

“Enjoy while it lasts because my feet are gonna kill me so bad in two hours that I'm gonna kick them off and make you carry me around.” 

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” he says, his voice a little scratchy from the thought of Jyn in his arms (under any circumstance). 

“Oh look, he knows how to joke. What else can I discover about you tonight?” 

There is just _ something _about her voice, warm, soothing. 

Cassian starts to wonder if he’s imagining it or if this is really happening. She’s right—he’s weirdly nervous around her, so much that he can’t think straight enough to decide if Jyn is flirting with him or not. What does he know? He’s not an expert (whether it has to do with Jyn Erso or with flirting), but he can’t stop himself from hoping that this is going… somewhere. Just for once—_ Dios mio, déjame tenerla. _

A soft knock on the opened door startles Cassian from his contemplation. With as much composure as he can fake in front of anyone, he takes a quick step back, his heart rate spiking again in his chest. 

“Jyn, here,” Galen Erso offers. “If you guys want to eat something since you're leaving me to have dinner all by myself like an old man.” 

She accepts the bill and her nose wrinkles from the mocking grin she gives her father. “Sorry, there was quite a misunderstanding in the process.” 

If he has an opinion about it, the man doesn’t voice it aloud. He playfully grabs her chin to have her looking upwards, seemingly inspecting her appearance with an unreadable face (Cassian knows where she did get that from now). 

“You look very pretty.” 

“Thanks, Papa.” 

“And _Cassian,_” Galen Erso adds with a borderline imperious voice, “I trust you to take good care of my daughter.” 

He’s barely short from pulmonary distress. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Don't let her run the show, she needs to have some limits.” 

“Wow, hey!” Jyn immediately protests, slamming a hand on her father’s chest. “I'm here, I'm listening.” 

“I hope you do. Don't make his life too hard, poor kid’s brave enough to take you out.” 

This is not the conversation Cassian had in mind. Definitely _not._ It makes him wonder how many ‘kids’ her father has seen standing in his shoes, and what tragic fate they might have met. He knows for a fact that Jyn hasn’t dated anyone since she moved here, but he’s not stupid— Also, is this a date _date?_

“Okay, we're done,” Jyn insists, trying to push her father out of the room. “Thank you, bye. See you tomorrow.” 

“I want you home after your dance,” he tells her with a serious frown, unbothered by her attempt to make him move. “Don't go party all night at some random stupid head's house, are we clear?” 

_ “Yes._ I'm coming home, don't worry.”

“Alright, have fun.” 

Galen Erso finally takes a step toward the door, but then reconsiders and tilts his head at Jyn. “Not _ too _ much fun.”

“Please, stop,” Jyn laughs, throwing her head back. “That's super embarrassing.”

“You don’t know what embarrassing means, daughter.” 

_ “Goodbye_.” 

This time, her father departs and Cassian can clearly hear when she lets a short breath out. Already, she’s turning around and extending a hand for him to grab—her eyes shining with that same untamed promise he hasn’t been able to define just yet. 

Cassian grabs her hand.

“Ready to have not _ too _ much fun?”

… 

They’re quite late. When Cassian pulls up in the school perimeter, it’s a challenge to find a parking spot available. They have to walk the rest of the way, which isn’t such a bad thing since Jyn is holding on his arm to navigate the rough pavement to the building entrance. Meanwhile, he’s on a rush of emotions, barely connected to reality. 

She didn’t say much during the ride, and Cassian isn’t a great talker. In spite of it, the silence wasn’t uneasy between them (rather weirdly intimate). Just like now, with Jyn pressed against his side, firmly gripping his arm with both hands (as if he could ever let her fall anyway). When it’s just the two of them, it almost feels as if… they’ve done this already—as if he has known her for a longer time, but before Cassian can take a hold on that feeling, it’s already gone. And the anxiety returns.

The entrance is packed with students. Passing by the front tables to get their entry tickets perforated by the volunteer in charge, Cassian is feeling like he’s attracting way more attention than usual. It slowly hits him then—he’s going to prom with Jyn Erso. 

“Do you want to see if we can find Shara and Kes?” Jyn asks, looking around as they walk towards the gymnasium. 

“If you want.” 

“I’d rather find food first, honestly. I’m super hungry.” 

Cassian nods at her. Now that she can properly walk on her heels, Jyn isn’t leaning so heavily on him (which is quite sad), but she’s still holding his arm while they move through the crowd and the warmth of her touch pierces through his jacket like fire. If he wasn’t such a damn fool, he would put a hand on her back like he’s dying to. Not now. Cassian hasn’t found that type of courage just yet.

The large basketball hall has been reconverted into a party temple. Music is pulsing in the hot, vibrating atmosphere. Purple lights are washing over a sea of moving bodies, silver stars hanging from the ceiling like a celestial sky of glitter paper. 

The constant shifting of light makes it hard to look for anyone. Students are dancing, chatting, gathering around tables draped in white tablecloth, or pressing against the back walls—into convenient shadows. No doubt that the restrooms are put to good use by the senior attendees. 

Jyn slides her grip lower, reaching for his hand so they don’t get separated while she’s making her way to the other side of the room. The strange sensation of holding Jyn’s palm on his own makes his breath itches like a clueless teenager. She hopefully doesn’t notice, focused on her primary objective, but the mission falls short. The catering buffet offers some cold snacks, crackers, and a selection of brownies: not what Jyn is after. She’s already planning a late-night raid on the nearest fast-food, and Cassian can’t find a reason to disagree. Whatever she wants to do, he’ll be happy to go with her.

Even though Jyn isn’t satisfied with the food choice, she isn’t left empty-handed. “I’m usually telling that to myself,” she smirks, “but you need to chill. Here.” 

Cassian glosses a suspicious look over the small plastic cup she places into his hand, and quickly realizes this can’t be part of the original school options.

“Where did you get that?”

Jyn looks at him through her lashes, turning her back to the main agitation happening on the reconverted dancefloor. “I found it?” 

_ No mames. _ He hasn’t taken his eyes off of her for more than five seconds that she has already found a way to smuggle illegal jello shots into his hand. Something tells him he has seen nothing of Jyn Erso yet, and he’s in it for a wild ride. 

“I can’t drink, I’m driving you.” 

“Yeah, but you have all night to get sober and if you’re not, we can always walk back to my place.” 

Cassian can’t help but wonder if she wants him to spend the night at her house, which leads him to _ other _ thoughts, very invasive ones. God, he’s a fucking mess. And it’s all of Jyn Erso’s fault. She does that to him, _constantly._ Doing shots with her is literally so stupid, he doesn’t know what he might say if he’s feeling a little too bold after that. But that rebellious smile is shining on her face like a blessing and she’s breathtaking beautiful when the artificial lights reflect on her eyes like so. 

Besides, a single serving of vodka (or whatever is in there) won’t do him much harm. Cassian can’t find the will to say ‘no’, much to her satisfaction.

“Alright, together?” She taps the small plastic container with her own as to say: _cheers,_ before raising it to her gorgeous lips. He quickly swallows the green jello with a mirroring gesture and barely tastes alcohol on his tongue. Although there is a sweet sugary taste to it that might pass directly into his bloodstream. Or rather into hers, as Jyn takes down two more of those in quick succession. 

Cassian makes a mental note to keep a close eye on her tonight (as if he needed any reminder to do that), just before she grabs his hand again.

“Now, let’s do that thing properly and dance.”

_ Madre de Dios, ayúdame. _

Cassian didn’t plan this far ahead, which might have been stupid in retrospective. But once again, his judgment seems to be quite impaired when it comes to Jyn. What’s new? He isn’t prepared for anything she has to give him. 

Jyn leads them in between the other students, seemingly oblivious to the looks she attracts along the way. Cassian is not—not when he catches some guys lingering their attention on her more than necessary. But it’s his hand she’s holding, his embrace she’s seeking when she pulls him in closer, his arms she guides around her waist. Suddenly, he’s holding Jyn against him and the space around him starts to shift out of focus.

Cassian forgets all about his misplaced insecurity. There’s not enough room left in his brain to think about anything but her. 

Jyn’s hands are gripping the opening of his blazer, looking at him while she starts dancing in tune with the ambient music. The beat is fast, loud bass and electronics. She can maintain as much distance as she wants with him, but she does the exact opposite. 

Cassian won’t complain, even though a new heat starts to burst his chest open with each passing second. Jyn is pulsing on her feet, chasing after the rush of music, locking her arm behind his neck (_ holy shit _) and she laughs, low in her throat. She throws her head back with so much carelessness that Cassian wonders if they’ve been here for hours. Time seems to stretch around without meaning, blurred between songs. Eventually, he realizes that Jyn simply trusts him enough to catch her. 

And so, it goes. 

One hand supporting her back, Cassian gently curves his fingers around her free hand. It doesn’t take more than a few seconds for Jyn to adjust, following his intentions. It’s surprisingly easy to move with her, she complies with his lead without hesitation.

“Damn,” she laughs over the sound of music, “you’ve got some moves, Andor.” 

Cassian might as well have entered a parallel universe, but he simply smiles at her and swings her body onto his left side. She closes her eyes, her head tilted to the side, her weight shifting in his arms. She presses closer, the warmth of her body radiating against him and breaking his caution piece by piece. 

Her fingernails scrape at the base of his neck, sending a long shiver down his spine, the small hair rising on his skin from pleasure. It takes a great effort for Cassian not to brush his lips on the exposed skin of her throat. Her scent is overpowering the hot suffocating air of the night, the sweet vanilla notes leaving him with a clouded mind full of desire. 

How long have they been dancing like that? Hard to say. 

The more he tries to resist, the more Jyn is nudging herself between his arms, like she’s trying to dig a safe place for herself that no one else has access to. 

Her other hand breaks free from his grip and presses on the side of his neck like an invitation. He can feel her fingers threading into his hair as if… as if this is _ real _—leaving him lightheaded from her demanding touch. 

Jyn is dangerously pulling at his self-control. While his heartrate slowly synchronizes with the rhythmic beat of the dancefloor, Cassian’s hands curl around her small waist. He’s feeling overheated by now, thinking about stripping some layers, especially when Jyn decides to slide a leg between his knees. Cassian isn’t just flushed anymore, he’s overwhelmed by the rapid turn of the event and can’t find his senses anymore.

He feels her breathless against the column of his throat. If he moved his head just right, he would catch her lips. The thought inevitably sends a burning hormonal rush down his spinal cord, igniting every last nerve of his being. Cassian presses her hips closer to him, only half on intent—and he’s already regretting it. The sharp gasp escaping her parted lips crashes over his cheek, coaxing him to turn his head to her.

Her eyes reflect the purple lights with a dazzling glow, a soft tint of pink on her lips. There is nowhere else he’d rather be right now, no matter how far gone he is. Would it be disastrous to kiss her now? Would she back away? Would he be able to handle the consequences? 

Jyn doesn’t mind the consequences. 

Her body twists again to let her hips roll against him. The feeling is so sudden that Cassian lets out the shadow of a moan, his lungs fighting to take another breath. His forehead joins with hers and, as they keep on dancing, he can barely believe that Jyn is actually grinding on him. 

He’s about to combust into flames. 

As amazing as it feels, it will also become a problem very soon. No amount of self-control will save him from an embarrassing situation if she keeps on dancing so sensually against him. But she isn’t done with him, not even close.

“Jyn,” he says, his voice breaking as if he hasn’t talked in two weeks, “please, don’t do that.”

Her balance wavers a little, the sudden stiffness in her back refusing to cooperate with the rest of her body. She has to move her hands down to his shoulders to compensate. 

“Sorry—” she frowns, and a question is lost in her tone.

“It's okay,” Cassian laughs like an excuse. But he feels the sudden hesitation in her gestures, almost pulling away from him. Cassian strengthens his hold on her, his hand snaking higher to press between her shoulder blades. He lowers his mouth next to her ear, taking an intoxicated breath when he says: “Hey. I didn’t mean it like that.” 

Jyn seems to relax again. She flattens her palms against the white fabric of his shirt, drawing them down on his torso.

“I just… are we not doing the same thing tonight?”

Cassian finds it way easier to speak when she’s not looking at him, although he’s now very tempted to kiss the shell of her ear. 

“I hope so, but I can't keep on dancing with you if you give me a hard-on.”

There is a missing beat between them. For a few excruciating seconds, Cassian wonders if he crossed the line. Their first conversation painfully comes back into his mind to slap him across the face. He’ll die if he has fucked this up. 

His pulse beats into his veins with sheer panic, unsteady. 

Jyn presses on his chest, leaning in closer. He shivers when he feels the graze of her teeth on his earlobe, right before she says: “Can't you?” 

Well—_ fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write quick things, I'm so sorry! I hope you enjoy that nonsense, I'm honestly having a GREAT time.  
Leave me a comment? ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: Jyn, no.  
Jyn: JYN, YES!

The vodka shots have kicked in. 

He knows that from the subtle way Jyn doesn’t support her full weight by herself anymore. She seems content to let him do so instead, which he won’t complain about. She has wrapped herself between his arms and the more time he spends holding her, merging the heat of their bodies together into a solid embrace, the more it feels like she belongs there. Not just tonight, not just in this place. Her hands grabbing at his shoulders, his arms around her back, supporting her, grounding himself—the baseline of a familiar dream. 

It hasn’t been more than an hour since they arrived, and already, Cassian has learned a few things about Jyn Erso. First off, she obviously likes to dance. She hasn’t let him wander away from the dancefloor more than a few minutes, just long enough for Cassian to take off his jacket and roll up his sleeves to his elbows. It didn’t do much to tame the burning feeling in his lower stomach, but it mercifully saved him from a heat stroke—as for now. 

Cassian can’t help but wonder: if she likes to dance so much, why didn’t she plan on going in the first place (their disastrous miscommunication episode aside)? It’s not like you _ have _to have a date to go to prom; a lot of students are just chilling with their friends tonight. This can potentially lead up to his second point, which was more of a confirmation than a real surprise: Jyn has approximately zero chill. 

She’s tearing down his reserve without shame and Cassian doesn't recognize himself anymore. He couldn’t even manage to talk to her until a few hours ago and yet, there he is, barely short of making out with her in public. Although it would probably go unnoticed for the most part (they're not the only one having a great time tonight), the only thing still stopping Cassian from kissing her senseless is her alcohol-induced euphoria. It doesn’t feel right to take advantage of the moment—or maybe he’s simply too afraid to make a move on her.

Jyn has made several moves. 

So much, in fact, that she cannot ignore how he feels about her. There aren't a hundred ways to frame it. She encouraged it, she wanted this—she most likely wants the rest as well. Cassian should stop fleeting excuses and find the courage to do the rest of the way to get her. He’ll just wait until she’s a bit less intoxicated, or so he tells himself. 

“Cass,” she calls and then immediately stops, frowning pensively. “Can I call you Cass?” 

To his own surprise, he has to think about it. No one has ever called him like that—no one besides her. That might be the exact reason why he likes it so much on her lips. 

“Yeah,” he shrugs, trying to play it cool, “sure.” 

Standing not too far from a row of round tables, Cassian makes sure to keep Jyn from colliding with other people as she dangerously leans back in his arms to look at him. 

“Cool. _Cass,_” she tries again and laughs deep in her throat, “I want to go home together after.” 

“Of course I’m taking you home. I picked you up, I’m making sure you’re back in one piece, don’t worry.” 

“No. I want _you,_” she emphasizes, “to go home with _ me. _And to… stay.” 

They aren’t dancing anymore. Someone is trying to walk past them without much patience and Cassian has to step aside to not be pushed around. Jyn follows with him, never looking away while she waits for a reaction of some sort. One he fails to deliver fast enough, dumbfounded by what he thinks he should understand.

“I want you to stay the night with me?” Jyn insists with a puzzled expression. 

“Yeah, I got it,” he finally blurs out.

“Oh.” Jyn looks down for a moment, and she might be blushing a little—can’t be sure under those lights. She seems uncertain for once, and he has trouble to imagine she might be uncertain about his reaction. Does she really think that he might _ not _want to do exactly that? “But if you’d rather go home, that’s alright, I—”

“Jyn,” he cuts her with an incredulous laugh, “I want to stay with you. But what about your father? I mean… this wasn’t really planned.” 

“Don’t worry,” she smiles, and she seems relieved. “It’s no big deal. He doesn’t go around murdering the guys I wanna date.” 

Cassian blinks at her, making sure he heard that right. 

“Jyn…”

“Hmm,” she hums on his shoulder, resuming her slow dancing. He can tell she’s light-headed from the way she slumps in his arms, but she seems content and relaxed. 

“Jyn, are you… do you want to—” _ Fucking say it, just fucking say it, Andor. _ “Do you want to date… _ me _?” 

He sounds like he’s trying to discourage her from doing so, which is truly stupid. But damn, that escalated quickly! Cassian was happy enough to spend the night with her and_okay,_ maybe he let his imagination run a little along those lines, but he never actually thought that Jyn would consider him as boyfriend material. She probably doesn’t. She’s a little drunk right now, enjoying herself. She’s talking like that because she’s just a little too happy; it’s not a big deal. She’s not asking him out, she’s—

“Yeah, you’re mine,” she mumbles and closes her arms tighter around his neck. 

Cassian has nothing to say, but his heart is beating way too fast for any human being. Is that it? Are they dating now? Is Jyn actually his official _girlfriend?_ No one told him it was that simple; he would have tried sooner (maybe, probably not to be honest).

That’s a conversation they need to have again sometime soon, but for now… he will let himself have this fantasy. Just for a little while. 

Lost among the compact crowd, he can feel every breath Jyn is taking against his chest, her small frame carefully intertwined with his. His hands gently explore the small of her back, the soft black fabric of her dress quickly becoming his favorite thing to touch. Jyn’s fingers are playing around with his tie, and when she tugs on it, he has no other choice but to follow. Her nose presses along the side of his own, her lips so close that he feels the soft flutter of air when she exhales. His eyes close on their own accord, bewitched by the distinctive scent of her skin. He just has to lean in a little closer to taste her… and a new kind of hunger is swelling into his heart. The one thing he has wanted to do since he first saw her, thinking it would never happen—and she’s giving it to him. 

Cassian has kissed her many times in his dreams, waking up with the excruciating longing of knowing it was just that: a dream. But this is real, and when she lets her lips brush over his own with a playful smile, he finds another kind of courage.

“Don’t tell me you two are fucking!” 

Startled by the loud interjection, they both freeze. Cassian turns his attention in the direction of the insulting voice, already knowing who it belongs to. Jyn goes rigid in his arms, her words colored by a cold, menacing anger. 

“Jealousy is not a good look,” she says. 

“I wouldn’t touch your slut ass with a stick,” Reece spits back at her, looking for an approving reaction from his group of friends with a cocky smile. 

“_Vete a la chingada, hijo de— _” 

“Cassian, _ don't _.” Jyn grabs his arm with a firm grip, forcing him to stay put next to her. The interruption knocks some senses back into his heated brain. Sadly, it doesn’t do anything to diminish his raging need to teach some manners to that fucking prick. There’s nothing Cassian would love more than to beat that arrogant smile off his face. 

But he _cannot,_ and Reece knows it full well. 

“That's right, let the bitch decide for you. Looks like your dick fell to the ground, dude.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Jyn angrily answers, her hands _ trembling _around Cassian’s arm. 

Despite her best efforts, Cassian takes another step forward, unable to contain himself. “Don't talk about her like that.”

“Or _ what_?” the guy laughs, parading in his perfectly tailored blue tux. Already, a circle of curious stares is forming around them as Reece goes on louder. _ This is bad._ “What are you gonna do, Andor? You really think you scare me? Go back to your fucking country!”

Cassian wills himself not to react, unfazed by something he has heard way too many times to care about anymore. But Jyn—_ oh fuck,_ Jyn—she leaps towards Reece and her fist collides with the guy's face with so much force that Cassian hears something cracking. He's not sure whether it's a nose or a phalange but she's suddenly backing up, holding her hand up with a sound of distress, and he forgets all about the asshole. 

“Fuck, that _ hurts _!” 

“Let me see,” Cassian asks in concern, carefully grabbing her wrist. “_Jyn,_ let me see. Can you move your fingers?” 

She’s blinking rapidly, looking up to the ceiling and cursing herself. “Cass, shit, it hurts,” she whines with a teary voice. 

“I bet it does. We need to find you some ice.” 

The sudden chaos around them is only getting stronger, feeding on the brash reactions of the assistance. Cassian wraps an arm around Jyn’s shoulders to walk her away from the crowd, eager to put distance between her and a fuming bloody-nose Reece and his stupid friends. Damn, she really punched the guy for him. The thought does weird things to his stomach but he's too concerned by her hand to linger on it.

Sliding behind one of the catering tables before anyone can stop him, Cassian opens a few coolers until he finds a pack of ice to steal. He snatches a decorative napkin and wraps it around before applying the cold ice over Jyn’s throbbing hand. She winces at the contact, instinctively trying to back up. Cassian grabs her elbow with his other hand and gently pushes her towards the exit, looking for a more quiet spot to look after her.

“You have to keep the ice on,” he insists.

Jyn mumbles something too low for him to understand but he hates how distressed she sounds. He should have punched the guy himself. Now, she's hurt because she _ defended _ him. _ ¡Qué coño! _If he hadn't seen it, he wouldn't believe it. Cassian can't decide if he's mortified or flattered. She's really… something else.

“Here, do you wanna sit for a minute?” 

Jyn nods and tries to push herself on top of a half wall where people usually leave their bags. It's highly impractical with only one arm. Coming to her help, Cassian slides his hands around her waist and lifts her up. He ends up between her legs, her eyes perfectly leveled with his, making it too easy to catch the spark of pain between her wet lashes. 

“Can you move it?” he asks again. “Do you want to go to the ER?”

“No,” Jyn breathes out. “Please, don't tell my dad.” 

“Jyn…” 

“He'll be real mad if he knows I've hit someone again.”

_ “Again_?” Cassian asks in disbelief. 

“I'm supposed to work on my… aggressivity, you know. I’m too _ undisciplined_.” 

“It's my fault, I'm sorry.”

“How is it your fault?” she says with a defiant tone. “I'm the one who attacked that asshole. God, I can't believe what he said to you!” 

She seems so worked up about it that Cassian could laugh it off if she wasn’t hurt. Truth is: he doesn’t know how to explain to a rich white girl that this is all too believable without sounding like a dick, considering she just smashed her knuckles in the face of oppression. That, too, leaves him with a bitter taste—because Cassian doesn’t get to punch every asshole he encounters. He knows the rules all too well. But he can’t blame Jyn for the way the world works and it’s actually nice to have someone willing to take his side—even in the most unhealthy way. 

“It doesn't matter,” he says, gently stroking her arm.

“Yeah, it does! And I'm not sorry. If only he didn't have such a hard fucking face…” 

“I wish I could do something to help.” 

“You could… give me a hug,” she says with half an hesitation. “Please?”

That he will gladly do.

“Come here—” Did he just stop himself from calling her _querida?_ Yes, possibly. Does she need to know that? Most definitely not. 

Cassian carefully wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into a hug. One of his hands sneaks up to rest behind her head, slowly stroking her neck with his thumb in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. Jyn's chest heaves with a feel of… frustration?

“Cassian,” she sighs, her voice unusually unsteady. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you think you’re going to kiss me, like today?”

_ Alright, fair. _ It might have been stupid of him to wait this long. He doesn't want to waste that moment, too.

Cassian doesn’t have real concerns about kissing her, but he does want it to be nice. Not a rushed, awkward, bad-angle first kiss. He moves a hand on her cheek with a soft caress, tilting her head back a little. Jyn closes her eyes, her lips slightly parted in anticipation. His heart starts to pound louder when he closes the distance to meet her lips.

The taste of that kiss is burned into his memory forever. 

It takes a moment for them to adjust to each other, but it’s not unpleasant. The soft pressure of her lips against his, the way she quickly learns to communicate her desires through the touch, looking for what he likes and what she wants—it’s addicting. 

Cassian doesn’t know what’s happening around them anymore, only concerned by the thrilling sensation of pleasure coiling around him. 

He keeps on gently exploring her lips just as much as she kisses him back, his hand cupping her neck on the side of her face, getting tangled into loose strands of hair. He’s not sure who goes first, but the sweet kiss slowly grows deeper and hungrier as minutes pass by. Cassian nips at her lower lip, a warm feeling of euphoria running down his spine each time their tongues meet. Jyn eagerly breathes against him in response. A soft moan escapes her throat, quickly swallowed by his lips. 

She’s setting every of his nerves on fire, his core melting into an intoxicating need. Cassian is blown away by the intimate connexion, dying to know if it’s the same for her, if she feels the exact same thing as him right now. She bits on his lip before diving back and offering another long and demanding kiss that causes his stomach to contract from pure desire. This is how it feels, he realizes, to kiss someone you want this badly. 

“Can we…” Jyn rests her head on his and smiles, clearing her throat. “Can we get the fuck out? I’m hungry. I want a milkshake.” 

“Yeah, whatever you want,” Cassian agrees before leaving another kiss on her lips. “I just need to go get my jacket.” 

She doesn’t like the idea very much. She squeezes her thighs a bit more firmly around his hips to keep him from moving, her lips tentatively looking for another kiss. Cassian has no desire to fight her. But the sooner he goes back, the sooner they can leave. 

“Stay here,” he tries to negotiate. “I’ll be right back.” 

Jyn simply nods, holding on his tie a bit longer before she finally sets him free. The loss of her touch is unsettling. While he walks away from her, Cassian feels like he’s been thrown under cold water, severed from her warm presence. He wonders if it’ll always be like that to be apart from her—now that he knows what it feels like to hold her.

The on-going music starts to buzz louder as Cassian gets closer to the gymnasium. He maps some familiar faces among the people he encounters, but can’t seem to locate Dameron. Quickly walking between tables, Cassian spots his jacket still hanging on the chair he left it. After probing his pockets, he’s relieved to feel the weight of his car keys in it (that was a stupid thing to leave behind).

Cassian has no reason to linger here any longer. He’s moving to another exit to avoid as many people as he can. The hot air is suffocating. Looking around as he pushes through the pulsing crowd, Cassian can’t find any trace of Reece—probably for the best. As bad as it sounds, seeing the look on his face when Jyn most likely broke his nose was truly a priceless (wonderful) experience. 

Turning around on the next corridor, Cassian hastens the pace to get back to her, his jacket tucked in the crook of his arm.

“Andor!” 

_Shit._ Cassian stops dead in his tracks while a man quickly moves to intercept him. When he’s close enough, Tivik casts a dark look upon him, which is nothing out of the ordinary. During his four years of high school experience, Cassian can’t remember a single day where the security guard didn’t look like he viscerally hated his job.

“Where’s the girl that was with you?” Tivik asks in a raspy voice.

“I don’t know, I think she left,” Cassian automatically lies before he can think about it. 

“Don’t bullshit me,” the man groans, tense on his feet. “I need to talk to her. I saw that kid’s face, she did him nasty.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“That’s how you wanna play it?” 

Cassian keeps his mouth shut, standing his ground with a blank expression. This is _ not _going well.

“Don’t make me run this by Draven, boy. I need to have a chat with her parents.”

“It was me,” Cassian says, ignoring the rush of adrenaline responding to his anxiety. “I punched him.” 

“That’s not what his friends are saying.”

“They probably didn’t see what happened _correctly._ It was me.” 

From the jaded expression on his face, Tivik would rather be anywhere else than here, doing extra-hours watching over a bunch of drunk seniors on a Saturday night. He scratches a hand on his face and sighs, visibly irritated.

“You really think I’m a fool, Andor. Fine, have it your way,” he gestures impatiently. “Come with me.” 

_ Ya me cargó el payaso. _

… 

When he’s finally able to make it back, Jyn isn’t here anymore.

A full round of profanities slips from his lips. Cassian loosens up his tie with a nervous hand, eager to get some air down his lungs after his short run. She can’t have left without him, can she? Why is everything going so fucking bad all of a sudden? _ Fuck Tivik. _

Cassian looks around him with mild despair, wondering where to search. Walking down the hall like a lost soul, he checks a few empty classrooms along the way with no success. She might have went back to the gymnasium to look for him, or disappeared into a restroom. It will take him ages to find her back among the crowd of students. Why does he have such a bad feeling about this? A growing urgency is making his blood pound into his ears. God, he needs to get himself a cellphone.

By the time Cassian reaches the school main entrance, he’s almost running. There are less people in this area, only a few groups casually chatting and smoking… _ whatever _. Cassian pushes the heavy door and takes a step outside, his breathing a little ragged from the barely contained panic he's experiencing. The street lamps are casting a crude light on the walkway. Laughing sounds and low chatters mix in the back of his brain while Cassian stands in the middle of the pavement with a new strike of pure anxiety shredding his rational brain to pieces.

When he spots three silhouettes on the side, he takes another burning inspiration. 

It’s easy enough to recognize Jyn from her low bun and black dress. She’s sitting on top of a small staircase, turning her back to him, shoulder to shoulder with another girl whom (in all probabilities) must be Shara. That confirmation comes the very next moment, just as Cassian turns his attention to the tall guy standing next to the two girls. Kes is drawing some puffs from a cigarette, a hand in the pocket of his suit pants. He doesn’t notice Cassian until he’s a few feet away, and his neutral expression suddenly transforms into explosive anger.

“Where the _ fuck _were you?” Kes grunts with a murderous tone, crushing the butt of his cigarette under his shoe. “I’m telling you, little shit, if you’re trying to play—”

“Shut up,” Cassian growls, quickly making his way around to kneel in front of Jyn.

A pained surprise lingers in her gleaming eyes for a few seconds when he reaches for her, hands on her thighs, but she doesn't move. “Are you okay? How’s your hand?” 

“It’s… fine,” she says with an unreadable expression. The cold indifference in her voice makes it hard for Cassian to stay composed, a sharp sting of pain tightening his chest. It doesn't take a genius to know that Jyn is shutting him off. They’re back at square one. God, was she _ crying _because of him?

“We’ve been out here for almost an hour.” Shara’s accusation is barely more subtle than her boyfriend’s anger. They’re both ready to shred Cassian to pieces for what looks like a very bad display of character. He has to admit that the situation doesn’t look good on him. Were he in their position, he would even be helping at the task, but it doesn't make it any easier for him.

“I know, I’m sorry.” He's still addressing Jyn, making sure this doesn’t end up in another disastrous misunderstanding between them. He can’t afford it. “I was in Tivik’s office, he really didn’t want to let me go.” 

Her head snaps up to look at him at the mention. Her whole body language seems to shift, her brows drawn together in worry. Instantly, Cassian feels a crack in that dreadful distance she has restored between them and he can only hope.

“Shit, are you in trouble because of me? You didn’t do anything!” 

“It’s alright,” Cassian breathes. “Sorry it took so long.”

Jyn leans over, drawing her knees higher towards her chest. Still holding on her thighs, Cassian has to balance himself on her to not fall backward and crack his skull open on the concrete. That would be a bad way to end the night. She then reaches for his hand with a timid move, her skin cold in his palm. 

“I thought… you were already done with me.” Her sarcastic smile isn’t convincing enough to mask the insecurity piercing in her voice. It's a heartbreaking thing to witness from her, as she usually appears to be so confident.

“Jyn, no.” 

He squeezes her hand back, links their fingers together so her grip won’t slip away. Jyn’s eyes fall to the ground, unsure. She’s trying to evade something—or to open herself to him. Cassian can’t decide and silently waits with a nervous feeling fluttering in his stomach.

After some uncomfortable seconds of hesitation, she finally says: “I’m not used to people sticking around when things go bad.” 

“Get used to me.” 

Jyn’s shocked expression quickly disappears, replaced by a soft smile. She stretches her back just enough that she manages to leave a light kiss on his lips. 

“Wait the fuck up!” Kes almost screams like a mad man. “We missed that part where you two are actually a thing!” 

“Told you,” Shara discreetly laughs, smoothing down the red satin of her floor-length dress as she rises to her feet.

Jyn picks at her friends from the side, a pink flush on her cheeks (whether it is from the chill air or the display of affection, Cassian isn’t sure). She’s still holding his hand and displays no intentions to let him wander off. It makes him feel better in turn: knowing this isn’t just a secret between them. Whatever _ this _is, it’s for everyone to see and, once again, Cassian finds himself almost dizzy thinking Jyn most likely is his girlfriend.

“What do you want to do?” he asks, holding on her knee. 

“Hmm, still want that milkshake… Can we just go?” 

“Yeah, come.” Stretching to his full height, Cassian offers both hands to Jyn and pulls her up with him. She sinks against his chest without hesitation, her hands trapped between them when Cassian closes his arms around her. He can feel her shivering from the warm embrace, her skin way colder than the rest of him. Cassian drapes his jacket over her shoulders and the black garment falls around her with two sizes worth of extra fabric. 

“Are you guys staying?” He gives a questioning look to his friends, but Shara is already making a move to drag Kes away. 

“Have fun with your date,” she smirks and waves a hand at them. “You two are cute together.”

Cassian waves back while Jyn carefully slips her arms into the long sleeves of his jacket. When she manages to make her hands reappear, she presses back against him like a magnet. 

“We’re cute together,” she mocked in a whisper.

“Hold on.” 

Jyn locks her arms around his neck and lets Cassian pull her up from the ground without protest. Her legs firmly wrapped around his hips, it’s fairly easy to carry her despite her weight. He didn’t think such a small person would be this heavy, but Jyn looks like she’s got some solid muscles happening. It’s nothing he can’t handle for a little while though. Slowly walking the way back to his car, Cassian enjoys the feeling of her face nuzzling against him. 

“I didn’t think you would come back…,” she mumbles over his shoulder.

“I’m here.”

Jyn exhales in silence and her grip tightens around his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry for every mean shit I’ve said to you…” 

“Hey, you already apologized for that,” Cassian frowns. “And I should have tried harder to be friends with you… I should have told you—”

He lets the words die in the silence of the night. Over their heads, the dark sky is void of stars, eclipsed by blinding city lights. Yet he feels lost into another space if he looks at it too long, one made of heroic promises and hopeful sunset, somewhere far away from here. 

“Told me what?” Jyn asks under her breath.

“I think you’re the most… the most interesting girl I’ve ever met,” Cassian finally says with a dry mouth. “I wish I didn’t wait this long to get to know you.” 

“Thank you.”

“For what?” 

“For saying I’m interesting.” She buries her face along the column of his throat and leaves soft kisses with each step Cassian is taking on the sidewalk. His arms twitch, supporting Jyn’s thighs in front of him while a growing urgency is slowly erupting down his spine. 

“It’s true,” he tells her, moving his head just enough to bring his lips on her forehead.

“Most guys… they just tell me I’m pretty, or hot. But you, you think I’m _ interesting_.” 

“You’re definitely very pretty, too,” Cassian smiles to deflect his embarrassment. They’ve almost reach his car by now, for better or for worse. 

“I think you’re the most attractive guy I’ve ever met,” Jyn says in turn. “And I’m not talking about your look.” 

At last, Cassian carefully lets Jyn slide back on her feet. He's getting all his emotions mixed up, his heart tangled from some words no one has ever spoken to him. Jyn leans back against the passenger door, her fingers playing with the collar of his shirt without looking at him.

“God, I hated myself so bad after that time… I asked Shara if you were dating someone outside of school and she didn’t shut up about what a great guy you were.”

“She said that?” 

“Yeah, and she kept telling me that you would never make a move so I had to do it first.”

“Well, she wasn’t… wrong.” 

“I’m glad I did.” 

Jyn looks up to meet his eyes, a warm flicker of intent in her gaze, asking for him to come closer with a light pull at his collar. Hands pressed against the cold metal on each side of her body, Cassian lowers his head diligently. She tilts her chin just enough, catching his lips without any missing beat, searching for a natural angle between them. He responds to her kiss instinctively, welcoming the thrilling sensation of her warm touch traveling down his entire body. She’s gentle at first, affectionate and sweet. Then she parts her lips and the kiss turns into something more—more heavy, more demanding, _ more everything._

Her lips stay locked on him, chasing after his breath and the taste of his tongue when they both start to gasp for air. Jyn slides a hand behind his neck and gently nips at his lower lip. Cassian shivers from the teasing, the still-contained heat turning into a raging fire when she licks along his lips very deliberately. A low groan leaves his throat, eliciting a sensual moan from Jyn in return that echoes in every corner of his body. 

Cassian presses himself more firmly on her, his arms coming to circle her to make barrage between her back and the car. She urges him even closer in turn, her fingers wound into his hair, her kisses burning with a new intensity when she arches her back to meet him. This is dancefloor 2.0, except there is no one to interrupt the fun this time. Jyn makes good use of it. 

They’re soon panting, erratic breathing between searing kisses. All he knows is the warmth of her body connecting with his, the way they’re touching to learn the frontier of their newly-found closeness. His mind is blank from any other thought but her. 

Without warning, Jyn’s hands travel down his back and start to tug the white shirt out of his pants, clearly frustrated when she finds an undershirt instead of his bare skin. Nevermind, she pushes it upward with the same hunger, sliding her fingers under it and softly moaning into his mouth when she _ finally _ finds his skin. Her nails run up and down his back a few times with an excruciatingly enjoyable pressure. It’s increasingly difficult to have coherent thoughts when she’s having such an effect on him, and from the way he’s pressed against her—she really can’t miss it. 

“I thought you wanted a milkshake,” Cassian asks with a cracked voice, pressing the tip of his nose against hers. 

“Yeah…,” she breathes, “maybe I just want to go home and have sex with you.” 

“_Hagamos ambas cosas, querida._”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to finish this before nanowrimo, wish me luck. Next chapter you know what's coming! ;)  
Love you guys, thanks for the comments and support!!! ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there you go, 6K of soft porn! Can you believe I could have just started here? Happy Halloween! 🎃

Jyn is short anew. 

The first thing she did upon arriving at her house was to kick out her heels and get rid of her black stockings. Needless to say, that part caught Cassian’s attention way more than he’d like to admit. It’s hard to stay focused when Jyn is constantly doing something to tease a reaction out of him. Not that he doesn’t like it (he does, very much so), but it’s also a bit nerve-wracking now that they’re alone in her bedroom and nothing is stopping Cassian from taking the lead anymore.

One good thing is that Jyn is very happy with her milkshake. They stopped by a drive-in on their way back and she ate some fries along the road, offering to share with him even though Cassian couldn't find the will to eat anything. She’s now trying to finish her milkshake while simultaneously trying not to spill it all over her bed, a careful balance. Cassian is watching her sucking on that damn straw, licking her lips and imagining that they taste of an artificial strawberry flavor. He has never been big on sweets, but he would be lying if he said he’s not craving the taste of her lips right now—among other things. 

“Last chance if you want some,” Jyn offers, casually sitting next to him with her legs to the side. 

“I’m good,” Cassian smirks. 

She quietly hums and fidgets with the plastic straw while looking at him between her lashes. “Too bad,” she adds almost (too) innocently, “it’s really good.” 

Cassian is about to say something, but the words don’t come out. Instead, he watches Jyn as she drags the end of the straw over her lips and leaves a trail of melted ice cream on it. His mouth suddenly feels dry, a low fire pooling in his stomach. His body is already responding to her before his brain has any chance to catch up. He bends toward her, a hand on her knee. “I changed my mind.” 

Jyn moves closer with great efficacy, all too pleased with herself. When his lips touch hers, the cold taste of a strawberry milkshake mixes on his tongue. It’s not unpleasant, but it’s _ Jyn _ whom he wants to experience—with the unbelievable joy to know that he can actually do so. He can kiss her, he can hold her, he can touch her. They have the whole night for themselves. It’s a first for Cassian; the anticipation is running up and down his spine with a light whirling sensation.

Jyn responds to his kiss with evident enthusiasm. The closer she gets, the higher Cassian’s hand brushes on her thigh, gently stroking the warm skin under his palm. Her lips are licked clean, soft and swollen from his attention. She quietly moans and gasps for air, her nose pressing against his. He can feel her smile even without looking. 

Jyn backs up a little and bends over her bed to set the empty cup on the ground. When she gets back up, her hands catch hold on Cassian for support. Her fingers trail over his forearms, leaning toward him, coaxing him closer with a darker gaze, full of daring desire. Even so, he feels her waiting for something. Cassian wonders what she might need from him, or if she simply wants him to take the lead. He’s not sure where to begin. Having Jyn this close to him is all new and intriguing—quite intimidating if he’s honest.

“You had sex before, right?”

Cassian is thrown off guard by her question.

“Of course I have.” His answer comes out a bit too defensive, which wasn’t his intention. “A few times…”

Not particularly memorable. He was probably mediocre at best when he lost his virginity to one of his customers in the back room of R1, a few years ago (not his smartest move in retrospective). There have been some other girls down the road, house parties mostly, Melshi’s cousin, and that weird bathroom handjob that was_ most likely _ a dare. 

None of it compares to what he's feeling when he's next to Jyn, not even close.

“It’s just that… you seem awfully tense all of a sudden.” 

Hard to say he’s not, but he wishes she hadn’t noticed. He doesn't return the question because he's dead sure that Jyn has done this before, meanwhile, he's still trying to get his shit together and it's probably not very appealing. Although Jyn is being very nice about it—_ of course,_ she is. 

“It’s not about the sex…,” Cassian says with a surge of courage, “it’s about you. The sex _ with _you.” 

“Why?” she whispers, searching for his eyes. 

“I just… I—hmm, I like you.”

Jyn gives him a bright smile that makes his head spins. 

“I like you, too.” 

The sudden confession forces the air out of his lungs for a few seconds._ She likes you. _Well, of course, she does, or he wouldn’t be here to begin with. But it’s something entirely different to hear it out loud. 

“Great,” Cassian laughs. “I’m even more nervous now.” 

“We don’t have to do anything, you know. We can just… chill out and go to sleep. Or maybe make out a little. You can pick and choose.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I asked first,” Jyn smirks, gently poking at his side.

Cassian licks his lips nervously, trying to clear his brain. For a starter, he can't believe he's in Jyn's bed and he's actually hesitating to have sex with her. How stupid can one be? He will regret it for the rest of his life if he doesn't find the courage to do anything with her tonight. What if she changes her mind in the morning? _ Madre de Dios _, what if she regrets everything she said in the morning? He wouldn't survive that blow. But he has no reason to think she would. She has been nothing but nice and flirty with him all night long. This is definitely not an act, and—well, even if she doesn't want anything more than sex, at least he's sure she enjoys to be with him, and that's something. Sure, it would be nice if it wasn't a one-time thing... She already said that she’d like to date him, so maybe it's not that stupid after all. Maybe—

“Cass?” she giggles, bending over his knee. “Are you still with me?”

“Sorry, I... hmm, was thinking.”

“About what?” Jyn whispers again, very close to his face.

“About you.”

He _ really _ needs to stop saying everything that crosses his mind. Like, urgently. Jyn bites her lip and he's not sure if she tries to suppress a laugh or if she's doing _ that _thing when she's... flushed, but God, it's getting hotter in here.

“What about me?” she says, her bright eyes scanning him hopefully.

Cassian isn't sure what she's hoping to hear from him, but he doesn't want to let her down. He would hate that, actually. Honesty might be his best bet. He doesn't think he can play the confident guy anyway; it’s a bit too late for that, isn’t it? So much to impress her. 

At least, she doesn't seem to mind.

“I don't want to disappoint you.”

“God,” Jyn breathes out with a rebellious smirk, “isn't it exhausting to be you, Andor?”

He stupidly blinks at her. “What?”

“I want to make out with you,” she tells him bluntly, her hand slowly traveling down his arm until she brushes over his fingers and wounds them together with her own. “Yeah?”

Cassian doesn't trust himself not to say anything stupid, so he simply nods—because, yes, he really wants to make out with her, too. In fact, he wants to do everything she wants to do with him and he could have told her exactly that if he wasn't so allergic to emotional communication. 

“Good,” she smiles. “Come here, pretty boy.” 

Is this real life? Did he drink himself into a coma and pass out on the floor somewhere or did Jyn just call him ‘pretty boy’? No one has called him pretty _ anything _since he was maybe six (well, except his abuela but that doesn’t count). Judging by the roll of eyes she gives him, surprise must be plastered all over his face.

“C’mon,” Jyn laughs, “I already told you you looked handsome earlier.” 

She did, inexplicably, and while Cassian still tries to react, Jyn tugs at his arm until he backs up a little in the center of her bed with her. Now his legs are laying straight over the covers, his back on the wall, and Jyn shifts around, coming to straddle him, hands on his shoulders. The movement pushes the hem of her black dress higher toward her waist, revealing the white skin of her thighs to him. So high, in fact, that Cassian could probably see her underwear if he looked down—a terrible idea if he wants to keep his cool, so he doesn’t. 

He looks at her beautiful face instead, quite impressed by her boldness (and thankful, too, because if it was left to him, they probably wouldn’t have gone very far). He’s in awe with her, with everything about her personality and the way she makes him feel. It seems… easy to just be with her, to be himself with her. He hasn’t felt like that with a lot of people, and certainly not with a girl. Jyn doesn’t mind if he’s not a great talker or if he sucks at flirting (which is painfully evident by now). You can trust Jyn Erso to do all the hard work.

She sits on his lap, not as close as she could be, but still pretty _ pretty _close to a sensible zone and the warmth of her legs pressed to him is a mind-blowing sensation. 

His hands automatically fly to her waist, moving to the small of her back when she leans to kiss him again. She isn’t as gentle as before. He wouldn’t describe Jyn as anything near shy, to begin with, but she has got rid of any hesitation left. It’s a whole new level of intimacy between them and Cassian feels his face and neck heating up when she sucks on his lower lip. The feeling of her hands curling around his nape, gripping at the base of his hair, is the only thing to keep him grounded while he kisses her back. 

Jyn keeps her lips parted, the caress of her tongue against his and the last trace of sugar in her mouth. It doesn't take long for Cassian to start breathing more heavily. He tilts his head without realizing until Jyn simply moves to expose her delicate neck to him. That’s exactly what he was after, and he wonders how she can know that when he didn’t know himself. But who has time to think about that?

Following the invitation, Cassian presses his lips right below her ear, sucking her skin with a new hunger. She keenly moans in turn and all the hair at the back of his neck stand up straight. The smell of her perfume is stronger on that spot, intoxicating. He won’t be able to associate the sweet nuances of vanilla notes with anyone but her ever again. Jyn tilts her head back a little, granting him more access to gently bruise her neck. If the quiet noises she makes are of any indication, she likes it very much. 

With a caress on her back, Cassian switches side and leaves open-mouth kisses along the other side of her throat. He can almost feel her pulse beating under his lips, growing faster by the minute. When he gets to her earlobe, Jyn breathes out heavily and asks to have his lips back on hers with a nudge of her chin. That long searing kiss unravels another layer of need in Cassian. 

“I like the way you kiss,” Jyn whispers.

Cassian doesn’t know _ how _he kisses her exactly, but he’s fucking happy that she enjoys it because he sure does, too. 

Jyn sits closer on his lap, her chest flat against him. His hand reaches for her face, tracing her jawline and cheek with the pad of his thumb. She leans to his touch, nipping at his lips again, and everything starts to short-circuit under his brain. 

“Can I take out your bun?” Cassian asks.

“Yeah.” She laughs a little, probably from the stupidity of the question. “Of course you can.” 

And, as he raises his hands, Cassian realizes he has no idea where to begin with the mystical hairpins. Frozen mid-air, he reconsiders the request with a mocking half-smile. “Can _ you _take out your bun?” 

She rolls her eyes, but the smile stays on. Jyn starts to get the hairpins out one by one, gathering her loosening hair with one hand until brown locks start to fall away. Cassian gently brushes his fingers through it then, amazed by the silky length of her hair. God, he has wanted to do that for _months._

It's even better than he imagined. 

“Can I take off your shirt?” 

Returning his attention to Jyn, he gives her a small ‘yes’ and wonders just how far she plans on going with this. Not that he doesn’t want to go all the way with her, but maybe he should start to act on it, too. Or is it okay to let Jyn lead the way? She doesn’t seem to mind so far (thankfully). 

When Jyn begins to unbutton his shirt, Cassian experiences one of those out-of-body fevers. Only then does he realize that he's literally in Jyn's room, making out with her, and it's not just another one of his dreams. Speaking of… 

“Jyn,” he calls with a voice a little too hoarse. 

“Yes?” She keeps on getting lower and lower with steady hands, one button at a time.

“Do you remember… you said you had a dream about me once, and you wanted to… call me to tell me about it?” 

Finally, she reaches the last button. Jyn opens the shirt on his chest, sliding her hands back up without leaving his body. A long shiver runs down his back under her gentle touch. She slides her fingers over his shoulders and pushes the shirt down his arms, helping him to get it off. When he's finally free, his hands go back to her hips and Cassian can’t resist the urge to tug her closer. 

“I remember,” Jyn gasps, her thighs parting even more to make room for him. When she settles down a little more firmly, they both let out the ghost of a moan. “But it wasn't just once, and I didn’t want to call to talk about it.” 

“No?” Cassian asks with slight confusion. 

“No.” Jyn is hovering over his lips, teasing a kiss he's dying to get. “I wanted to call you… so I could get off to the sound of your voice.” 

That's it. That's how he dies. She's going to kill him. 

Cassian closes his eyes, his mind full of images way too explicit for his own good. Between the idea of Jyn touching herself and the real Jyn actually touching him right now, it's a _ lot _ to take in. Not to mention that he's already half-hard and she keeps on moving her hips every time she leans to kiss him—just like she's doing now.

“I like it,” Jyn murmurs between two kisses. “I like how you say my name.” 

Her fingers follow the cut of his undershirt, below his collarbones to the center of his chest. She curiously takes a look at his necklace, a small silver medal that belonged to his father. He wants to tell her about it. He wants to tell her about everything, but tonight seems busy enough.

“Did you dream about me like that?” she asks. 

“God, yes.”

_Wait,_ is that okay to say? 

“What did we do?”

Cassian can only produce a low groan in place of an answer, overwhelmed by his many emotions. He’s feeling too hot, unable to focus or to breathe correctly. Jyn is shaking his world like no one else, but he wouldn’t change a thing about her. He has waited to meet her for way too long. 

“C’mon,” Jyn says. “You trust me, right?”

“Yes, but I'm not used to just… say that kind of stuff.” 

Those beautiful green eyes scan over him with a warm expression. Her breath tickles his skin each time she exhales, smelling of strawberries and something a bit less sugary. She crosses her arms behind his neck, her forehead against his.

“Do you want to show me instead?” 

Cassian swallows with great difficulty but tightens his embrace around Jyn, as if she might disappear unannounced. “Yeah.” His voice sounds way more confident than he is and he’s glad about it. He doesn’t lack fantasies about Jyn. He very much feels like showing her just how much he wants her. 

“Touch me,” she encourages with a sweet, sensual tone. 

“Where?” 

“Everywhere.” 

That still sounds pretty vague to him. Does she mean everywhere he can reach? Everywhere over her clothes, under it? Her waist is a safe spot, but he’s already there. Tentatively, Cassian brushes his thumbs over her stomach, then slides them up slowly. He stops just below the swell of her breasts, trying to gauge her reactions. Jyn gives a little sound of approval, kissing the corner of his mouth, so he continues until his hand rests over the soft curve of her breast. Her kiss-swollen lips part along his jawline and Jyn exhales when he brushes his thumb over her nipple. 

“Is that okay?” 

“Yes,” she barely gasps, her voice laced with desire. 

It’s a beautiful thing to have Jyn so worked up about what he does to her. Slowly, Cassian grows more confident. He lets his hands discover her still-covered chest, wondering what kind of bra she wears—because he sure does feel the outlines of everything quite clearly. But honestly, what does he know about bras? His fingers come in contact with the small crystal pendant hanging on a long chain between her breasts. He can’t help himself but touch it, very much like Jyn did with his own necklace. She lets him do so patiently, and Cassian feels even more privileged than when he was touching her body. 

That thought is soon replaced by others when Jyn kisses his neck, his ear, her hips rolling against him. Cassian lets out another groan at how good this feels. She presses a hand to his face and kisses him hard, with a little more impatience. The weight of her body on him is amazing. Having someone so close to him—someone so open and giving… Cassian doesn’t think he ever experienced something like that.

His mind is lost in a golden daze. His clothes start to feel irritating on his skin, his jeans way too tight. He wishes to find more of her skin, thinking of her naked chest under his palms, under his… mouth. Cassian moans against her lips, quickly swallowed by her kiss. She moves over him, her fingers curling and uncurling in his hair. A jolt of pleasure makes his muscles contract. His hands come down to grab her hips with a firm grip. It only encourages Jyn to do it again. 

This time, Cassian is squeezing her ass while she grinds on him and—_ holy shit _—it’s hot in here. The sounds she makes should be illegal. He can tell she’s trying to keep her voice down to not get busted by her father, and he wonders if they could manage to be completely alone somewhere. He wants to hear her. He wants to know what it’s like to have Jyn so overwhelmed by the pleasure that she screams. 

Every second they’re not kissing, she’s biting on her lips. She couldn’t be any more _ on _him that she is right now. Cassian is painfully hard and the rest of his body is melting to her touch. The only thing he wants more than his own release is to explore her body until he knows her by heart. He tugs at the hem of her dress, his thumbs running small circles on the sides of her thighs. Jyn hums an encouragement, sucking on his lower lip. He slips his hands under the fabric, pushing it up until he grabs her ass again, the burning of her skin under his palms to cloud his brain with lust. She’s wearing something made of lace and it doesn’t do a good job at covering her, to Cassian’s utter satisfaction. He can’t resist tugging at her and she gives another roll of hips. This one comes with a sharp moan from Jyn and a shock of pressing desire directed to his erection.

“Cassian,” she moans. And fuck, she’s actually _ moaning _ his _ fucking _name, “please make me come.” 

_ Wait, what? _He hasn’t seen that one coming. 

It suddenly occurs to him that she’s this close, even though he hasn’t done much to her—to his utter shame. God, he’s really useless. But now she’s asking for him and he’s more than willing to help. Not so sure what she wants him to do. Jyn grabs his hand and—oh, _yeah,_ alright—guides it between her legs. 

He can’t help but groan, low in his throat, when he realizes how turned on she is. Part of him can’t process how much she wants him, part of him is having the best fucking day of his life. His ego just got a major boost of confidence. Enough for him to press his fingers against the wet fabric of her underwear and to gently rub her through it. 

She lets go of his wrist immediately and moans louder in his ear, holding on to his shoulders with an almost painful grip. Doesn’t care. She can shred his back to pieces if she keeps on doing those pretty sounds just for him. Her thighs are tensed and pushing against his own, which might not be voluntary. She seems pretty out of it right now, only chasing after the touch of his hand and, _ fuck, fuck, fuck,_ she feels so sweet. 

“Cass,” she chokes out, short of breath. 

It’s so unbelievably hot between her legs. Just to think about putting another part of him where his hand pleasures her sends another rush of blood to his already painfully-hard dick. God, his pants are so uncomfortable right now. Cassian tries to forget about it by focusing on her, the way she breathes against his face, the way she twitches against his body. He lowers his head and leaves heavy kisses along the side of her neck. She really likes that, he noticed.

He puts more pressure where she wants it and his fingers are kind of caught along the fabric seams now. It’s tempting to just push the lace aside to really touch her, completely. Not quite sure if she wants that, though, but his hand is already slick from her (_damn_, he made Jyn Erso wet, what is this world even?) so he figures it doesn’t make much difference now. 

Tentatively, Cassian uses his middle finger to gather the fabric to the side, ready to back up if she protests. Instead, he’s met with an eager whimper when he brushes his fingers against her naked skin and it’s fucking hard to concentrate if he’s honest. Cassian tries to use his basic knowledge of anatomy to do this right. Getting a girl off is not as easy as one may think it is, especially when it’s their first time together. Jyn’s reactions are greatly helping to let him know when he finds the right spot and how she likes his pace. He doesn’t want to go too far, though, because he’s already doing _ way more _ than he thought he would be doing this morning. But Jyn wants that little more. 

“Please,” she moans with that pretty voice, taking his hand again to guide it even lower. “There, _ please _.” 

Cassian doesn’t want to keep her waiting when she’s _ begging _for him. He gently pushes a finger inside of her and he’s the one moaning now, because she’s really hot and tight around him. He adds another one and he feels her contracting from pleasure, his own need slowly driving him mad for her. Her knees are digging hard in the mattress while she quite frankly fuck herself on his hand and it's the most beautiful thing ever. 

He looks at her, eyes closed and mouth open, her face flushed and her hair spilling over her shoulders. She’s more than beautiful. She’s like… Cassian has no word for it, but he feels it in his chest and it’s something violent—like a storm, a hurricane, a supernova.

“Bend your fingers,” Jyn breathes, “to the front.” 

Okay—so it turns out that trying to follow specific instructions under this amount of sexual tension is a real challenge. 

It takes a moment for Cassian to do what she's asking correctly. But when he does, damn, he knows it. Cassian barely has time to count a few strokes before she grabs his hair, her lips on his scalp and she lets out of loud cry of release, trembling in his arms. He feels the waves of her orgasm hitting her from the inside, and he’s not _quite _sure if he has been really successful at the task with other partners, but he’s absolutely certain that Jyn just came on his fingers. Maybe he’s a little proud of himself, even. 

Definitely proud when Jyn says: “That felt really good.” 

He slowly eases out his hand, stroking her inner thigh with small patterns as she catches her breath. “Yeah?” he grins, his voice a little hoarse. “I’m glad.” 

“I’m not usually coming this quickly,” and he wants to laugh because she almost sounds like she’s apologizing. 

“I feel kind of lucky then.” 

“Maybe you’re just good at this,” she smirks. 

Cassian wants to protest; he barely touched her, he barely did anything to her. But he likes her telling him this, even if it’s not entirely true. He’s never considered himself as _ good _in bed, not the way he heard Dameron or Melshi talking about their performances. He’s average at best. But now, Jyn’s stroking his hair with both hands and whispering how good he is and, well fuck—that actually feels amazing. The hands and the compliment. 

She kisses his cheek, the corner of his mouth, his jawline. He wants to follow her lips and to kiss her properly but she backs up a little. 

“What if I take care of you now?” 

Whatever this means, he’s already agreeing to it with a silent nod. Jyn is still the one with a functioning brain between the two of them, because she sits a little farther on his thighs and drags her hand on his chest, explaining herself. 

“I want to get you off…” 

“Please.” 

“...with my mouth.” 

“Uh _oh,_” Cassian almost choked on his breath. That’s… unexpected.

“Unless you prefer something else…” Jyn gives him a questioning look, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He thinks he knows what she’s asking, or maybe he doesn’t—because his brain is quite unresponsive right now.

“You can do anything you want to me,” he says, and her laugh is so adorable that he smiles with her. “But I’m going to last about three seconds.” 

“Welcome to the club,” she smirks before kissing him. “What a bunch of horny sluts.” 

There’s just something about Jyn calling him a ‘horny slut’ that makes the whole situation so easy and laid-back. Cassian relaxes his body without realizing and allows Jyn to push him flat on her bed. His head hits a soft pillow and it smells so much of Jyn that he might be in Heaven, or extremely close to be. 

She replaces herself on top of him, her hands exploring his chest lazily. Under the soft light of her bed lamp, Cassian notices how pink her cheeks are, her eyes shiny and entirely focused on him. Jyn slides her fingers under his tank top, giving a little tug and waiting for an approbation. Cassian rises up swiftly, all the muscles of his abdomen contracted while he yanks the shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor. He falls back on her bed, already feeling a trail of warmth spreading on his torso as Jyn glides her hands upwards. She bends to kiss him and his own hands automatically tangled into her hair. 

“I want—” she starts, so low that he barely hears her. 

Jyn moves her lips on the crook of his neck, sucking his skin, kissing a burning line to his clavicle. Cassian can’t do anything but lay there and let her have her way with him. Goosebumps spreads all over him when she continues to kiss his body, her tongue flat on his chest.

“...you.” 

Without warning, Jyn closes her lips around his nipple and sucks on it. Cassian almost jumps from the arousal flooding his body. First off, he didn’t know that part of him could be so sensitive, that’s not his usual center of interest when he touches himself. Second, no one has ever done that to him. But, yet again: no one has spent so much time playing with his body before. 

Jyn doesn’t rush it. She clearly enjoys what she’s doing to him and he’s never been so turned on. The sightless of her touch is driving him crazy at this point. When she starts to kiss her way down his stomach, Cassian thinks he could come from the anticipation alone. Thankfully, her hands start to work on the buttons of his jeans and the prospect of finally getting free of those is enough to make him keep his composure a bit longer.

She then pulls his pants down his legs and Cassian groans shamelessly. She’s biting a spot just below his navel while her hands work on his thighs. All functioning activities have surrendered in his brain. One of his hands stays buried in her hair, the other grips her sheets. She’s fucking _ licking _him until her lips crash on the waistband of his boxers. Her breath gets a little distant from his skin, just when he feels the palm of her hand brushing against his erection. A long exhale comes out of his mouth, and she squeezes more firmly around him.

If the ground started shaking, Cassian wouldn’t even notice. 

There’s nothing existing besides Jyn and the waves of pleasure pulsing under her loving touch. Cassian feels the cold tickle of her necklace on his thigh when she pulls down his underwear as well. He can’t even find the will to be self-conscious in front of her; he’s too far gone for that. 

Jyn’s fingers close around his length, and he has to swallow another loud moan when she gently starts moving her wrist. Cassian throws an arm over his face, keeping himself silent while his body is quickly falling apart. His hips jerk into her hands without his approbation. A part of him could still be embarrassed about that, but Jyn _ moans _when he does—as if she’s the one enjoying this.

It makes him want to curl around her and bury his face in her neck and maybe also fuck her into oblivion. Well, not _now_, because he wouldn’t go very far with his plan. But he definitely wants to fuck her (as soon as she wants it is fine with him) and hopefully he will do better than three seconds. He wants her to come when he’s inside. He wants—

“Fuck, _ Jyn_.” 

Ah, _yeah,_ that would be her lips on him. Kill him dead, please. 

He honestly doesn’t know how her ‘let’s make out a little’ turned into ‘I’m giving you your first blowjob’ but he’s about to pass out. He should know by now, Jyn has zero chill. Never. Not even when she’s wrapping her lips and tongue so sweety around him. This is torture (the best kind) and he doesn’t want it to end. 

It’s definitely more than three seconds. 

Jyn keeps her hands on his thighs, doesn’t use them much, and it makes it even better somehow. Just the feel of her mouth, the warmth of her body, and the noises she makes—what is this, a trap? This girl isn’t real. She’s not going out with him. 

“_Jyn, por favor. _” 

He doesn’t know what he’s asking for, but she squeezes his thighs and one of her hands slides up, scratching the soft patch of dark hair to rest over his lower abdomen. Cassian reaches for it, sliding his fingers between hers, wounding their palms together. He holds her hand with such a firm grip he fears he might hurt her, but she holds still. 

His entire body is on fire, _ especially _the part she’s working on so insistently. His back arches a little from her mattress, his eyes painfully shut and he can’t say anything else, as if it takes all his energy to just lay there and feel his orgasm getting closer and closer. He’s breathing heavily, low sounds coming from his chest and turning into pleading moans. Jyn replaces her lips with her free hand and she has barely given two strokes when he spills over her fingers and himself, his toes curling from the intense pleasure. 

“Oh, that was a pretty face…” he hears her say with a teasing voice.

He thinks he's blushing, but she hopefully cannot tell. Cassian suddenly feels exhausted. He'd like to have her close and to… Fuck, she's already gone, her weight disappearing from the mattress. If this is the end of the spell, if this is the moment he has to go home without her, Cassian isn't ready to go back to reality. 

Just when he finds the courage to open his eyes to face it, Jyn is back beside him and slumps on her bed with a soft landing. She has a few Kleenex in hand and she's cleaning the mess on his stomach. He's so shocked that he doesn't react while she's cleaning him, and herself it seems. She wiggles out of her soaked underwear and lunches it to the floor before throwing everything else in the trash can under her desk. Cassian still doesn't move while Jyn looks around herself with a slight frown, visibly looking for something: a pair of soft pajama pants. She slides it under her dress and Cassian finally has the common sense to tuck himself back into his boxers. Then, at last, Jyn is back next to him.

She lays against his side and Cassian wraps an arm around her waist to pull her close. She snuggles against him, pushing her leg between his, her chin on his chest and—damn, damn, damn—she feels so good like this. One of her hands cups his face. She strokes his cheek gently, then pushes his hair aside and he's tempted to follow her palm. No one has touched him like that since… well, no one has. He never had anyone to cuddle with, either. A sigh of content leaves his chest when she trails her nails on his scalp, down his neck. Cassian absently moves his hand on her back, following the curve of her spine and the hollow of her back. 

“Do you want to sleep?” she whispers. 

“Hmm.” Not sure if it's a yes or a no.

“Same,” she quietly laughs, and he feels it buzzing in his own chest. “I need to change, _ uh _.”

She sounds like she's exhausted, too. 

“Need help?”

Jyn simply nods, still molded against him. It takes Cassian a bit of focus but he manages to move his left hand higher on her back, finding the zipper of her dress. He pulls down as far as the thing goes, opening up the fabric all the way down to her waistline. He can't resist sliding his hand over the warm skin of her back now. Jyn nuzzles at his neck with a soft noise of satisfaction, so he runs his fingers up and down a few times, feeling the disruption of her bra over the soft skin. She kisses him slowly, right below the ear, her nose disappearing into his hair. 

God, it will take them ages to undress if they keep going like that. 

“Come on,” he forces himself into action, “before you fall asleep.”

Cassian sits up and pulls Jyn with him despite her uncooperative behavior. She raises her arms a little and lets him pull the dress over her head. She looks at him in silence, flushed and almost… intimidated. Cassian runs his fingers on her arm, sliding under the strap of her lacy bra (now that he knows what it looks like). 

“You're very pretty,” he says and kisses her shoulder. 

Jyn takes another breath. She rests her head over him, her hand curling on the nape of his neck. Soon, Cassian is holding her with both arms, his face on her chest, listening to the beating of her heart. Not a particularly successful undressing, but the moment is a precious one to him. 

After a few more minutes cuddling, Jyn finally decides to detach herself from him. She turns around and unclasps her bra so quickly that Cassian wonders if he will ever be able to do it like her. She snatches an oversized blue t-shirt from the ground and pulls it over her small frame. Cassian uses one hand to set her hair free, and runs it down her back with a long caress.

“Do you want something to sleep in?” she offers. “I can get you a t-shirt from my dad.”

“I’m good.” 

“Alright. Move you ass, Andor.” She muffles a laugh and tugs at her covers to make him jump from her bed. After a bit of shiting around and rearranging, they both lay down under the sheets, facing each other in the sheer darkness. Jyn claims back the spot between his arms in a heartbeat. She looks at him through heavy eyelashes, almost too close to keep his vision from blurring. Cassian twirls a brown lock around his finger, his thumb grazing on her cheek with a groggy mind. 

“Cass,” she calls in a whisper. “What are you doing this summer?”

“I’m working at the arcade. Why?” 

Jyn nestles in his arms, the tip of her nose brushing against his. “Do you think you’ll have some time to see me?” 

His heart is beating faster in his chest (maybe she can feel it, too). He hugs her like the most precious thing he ever had, which might be true. “I’m absolutely making time to see you,” Cassian says and he feels the lines of her smile. “You can stop by and I’ll teach you how to shoot.” 

“Good,” Jyn decides with that unapologetic tone of her.

“_Good_.” 

She searches for his lips in the dark and gives him a soft kiss, and then another.

“And while we’re at it,” she says, “you can teach me how to be your girlfriend.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SOFT.  
Anyway, what do you think?? I hope you enjoyed it because this is so far away from the stuff I'm usually writing! Also, there will be a last part for the... rest of the way between them ;) But I'll write it after nanowrimo. I'm taking a break from fanfics during this month, so you won't have any updates I'm sorry. I will be back after and completing my other WIP too!  
Thank you for reading, please leave me a comment it makes my day so much better. ❤️ See you xx 
> 
> ps: in case you want to keep in touch I'm active on twitter @codeblackspace


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protip: always wake up Cassian in the morning.

Jyn abruptly wakes up to a soft knock on her door. She takes a moment to rewind the events of the night prior, her mind groggy from a too-short sleep. She’s still busy analyzing the burning heat radiating next to her when another knock startles her. 

“Jyn.”

_ Shit, shit, shit. _ Quickly pushing the covers asides, Jyn tries to get out of bed without waking up Cassian. He's still sound asleep when she reaches the door. She takes a last look at him, making sure to wipe that stupid smirk from her face before she has to face her father. Jyn opens the door with a light sting of pain in her hand and walks out of her bedroom in silence, blinking at the sudden daylight washing around her.

“Hi,” she says with a sleepy voice.

“Yes, she's alive,” her father cracks with a mocking tone. “Good afternoon, daughter.”

“What do you want?” 

“I found your note this morning.”

Jyn brushes her hair back with her left hand and rubs her eyes, thinking about the quick note she left on the fridge to inform her father of Cassian’s presence.

“Yes… It's okay, right?”

“I'd prefer if you ask that _ before _ you invite a boy to spend the night here.” 

Her father gives her one of those hard looks, arms crossed over his chest and chin tilted up. It might be intimidating for anyone else, Jyn is sure, but she knows better. This is not the angry-Galen attitude, which is drastically different, this is just for the show. 

“Yeah…,” she shrugs. “Some things happened at the dance, I didn't feel like coming home alone. Sorry,” Jyn adds last minute. 

“Some things you want to talk about?”

“Not really. It’s fine now.” 

She’s pretty sure she has a substantial bruise on her right hand, but Jyn is doing a good job at keeping her by her side and out of view. In front of her, her father exhales—or is it a short laugh? She squints her eyes with a suspicious frown while she waits for a blow. 

“I get it still went well with your date. Cassian, was it?” 

“Yes, it went… well,” Jyn says while she tries to keep her expression as neutral as possible. 

“You used your brain, right?”

“Jeez, I'm not getting knocked up. Stop asking, old man.”

“I'd hate to kill the boy. He seems nice.” 

“He is, and you're not killing anyone. I'm dating him.”

“Oh, we have the official boyfriend in the house?” Galen teases without mercy.

“Did you wake me up just to make fun of me?” 

“No,” her father says with a regretful tone. “I need to go to the lab.”

“What? It's fucking Sunday!” 

“Jyn, _ language,_” he grunts. “I wish I could stay but we're behind schedule, it's important. And you don't need me, you have the boyfriend to keep you company.” 

“Just because you're cool about Cassian,” Jyn argues, “it doesn't give you a free pass on Sundays. You know the deal!”

“Just for this time.”

“If you're going, I want a free pass for the next time I mess up.”

“Alright,” Galen sighs. “Free pass, as long as it's not utterly stupid.” 

_ “And,_” Jyn insists, “I want Cassian to sleep here anytime he wants.”

“You're pushing your luck, little lady.”

“I'm not the one selling my soul to Krennic.”

Galen gives a long sigh of surrender.

“He can sleep here _ sometimes._ We'll discuss the terms and conditions when I come back.” 

“Fine,” Jyn mumbles, shifting her weight on one leg as she watches her father checking his pockets. 

“Don't set the house on fire.”

“Ha ha, hilarious.” 

“I'll be back in the evening. Dinner together.” 

“Alright.” She waves him goodbye, still bitter that her father spends more time at work than with her. Not a real surprise; Jyn is used to come after his job, after _ damn _Krennic. She probably shouldn't complain too much, she gets a lot of advantages from it (freedom, guilt money, the right to have a cute guy in her bed…). Speaking of, Jyn decides to go back to him.

She closes the door behind her, her bedroom still plunged in sheer darkness, and carefully walks back to the bed. Cassian has rolled over in his sleep, his face buried in her pillow and limbs spread across the mattress. She tries not to laugh, but it's funny to imagine polite, nervous Cassian keeping her out of her own bed like that. Nevertheless, Jyn gently probes a knee next to him and manages to climb back over him, switching sides. This time, she can tell he registers the movement, even half asleep. 

A low sound rasps in his throat, muffled out in her pillow while his face is turned away from her. Jyn can't resist the urge to touch his bare back, running a light hand across his shoulders. His skin is burning hot under her palm—something she already noticed last night, but now she knows it's not the circumstances—it's his usual state of being. She moves closer to his warmth, softly trailing her fingers up to his neck and hair. She likes the length of it; it frames his face nicely and it's long enough for her to grab.

She goes back to caressing his back for a while, just content to have him near. Cassian is almost purring under the touch. She feels him breathing more heavily while he wakes up, turning his head to look at her. His eyes barely crack open before he moves an arm over her waist and buries his face in the hollow of her neck. Jyn circles him back until they're pressed chest to chest against each other. She doesn't think someone has ever held her more firmly, like he's afraid she would try to get away somehow. She won't.

“Hi,” Jyn whispers with a smile.

“Hi,” he says close to her ear. His voice is hoarse and his accent heavy. Cassian takes a deep breath into her hair and kisses her neck. “For a moment, I thought I might have dreamed everything, you know…” 

“You definitely didn't,” Jyn chuckles. 

“I don't think I could have handled it… waking up without you.”

Jyn is pleasantly surprised to hear it. Looks like sleepy Cassian is way more talkative than his usual self. She wonders if it's a good time to take advantage of it, curious to uncover that new side of him.

“You tried to steal my side, though. It's not very nice,” she says with a playful edge to her words.

“Sorry.” That deep, slow voice is making her shiver just as much as the next kiss he leaves on her neck. Cassian doesn’t seem very sorry. It's uncanny and extremely attractive. Jyn throws her head back just a little more, eager to see what he'll do. 

“I think I need a proper apology.” 

“Yes, you do,” he says and leaves another kiss at the junction of her neck and shoulder. “And I need to be sure I'm awake.” 

Jyn bites her lip with a little blush on her face, playing with the long chain around his neck. 

“What were you doing the last time you dreamed about me?”

“I fucked you so hard that I came in my sleep.”

Well—_damn_—okay. Jyn whimpers into his arms, pressing her legs together. Note to herself: always, _ always _wake up Cassian in the morning. 

“My dad just left… so maybe you could do that now?” 

_ Please, do. _

A low groan answers her words. Cassian pushes a leg between her knees while he keeps on kissing her neck attentively. The weight of his body shifts on her just a little with a spark of heat, but not enough to satisfy her. Jyn tugs at his shoulders, lying flat on her back and lets Cassian move on top of her. She opens her legs to cage him closer, a soft sigh of happiness leaving her chest when he leans on her. It feels secure, shielded and protected from the outside world, something Jyn isn't used to. It’s also a very good position to appreciate his interest in her. She remembers the feel of his dick in her hand, the taste of it in her mouth—and she wants more of it.

Jyn traces slow circles on his back with a lazy hand, but she stops moving the moment he kisses her lips, hard. Memories from last night keep flying across her mind, remembering the taste of his mouth and the warmth of his touch. It's still new and exciting, dancing in her stomach with delight. She wounds her fingers into his hair again and moans against his lips, kissing him back with the same hunger. 

It seems to satisfy Cassian for a short while. They slow down, kissing each other gently, their bodies moving against one another without restraint. 

Her breathing gradually becomes louder as Jyn angles her hips to feel him grinding between her legs. Each teasing stroke sends a sparkling jolt of pleasure in her entire body and makes her toes curl. His hard chest is pressed against her breasts. Her pulse is melting in her veins, hot burning waves that came crashing down low in the pit of her stomach. Jyn is getting wet just at the idea of having him inside of her, but everything they do is equally wonderful to her. 

“Cass,” she moans. 

His hands are busy running up and down her sides with long strokes. When he grabs the hem of her t-shirt with a silent question, Jyn is more than happy to arch her back to help him get rid of it. Her heartbeat is pulsing faster in her ears when she finds herself half-naked in front of him. She resists the urge to cover her chest with one arm, letting Cassian brush back her hair away from her shoulder and neck. 

He goes back to kissing her skin then, his lips parted and his tongue tasting the thin layer of sweat quickly forming all over her. Jyn's breath starts to itch in her throat when his thumb cautiously grazes over her hard nipple, then his hand cupping her breast and his mouth getting lower and lower. Soft panting noises fill the room. When Cassian finally closes his lips around her other nipple, Jyn voices her appreciation way louder than she intends to. It's not like it's the first time someone is doing that to her, but it's _ definitely _ the best one. She doesn’t know why she's so attracted to him, but there's something unique about him.

It's just so… _ right _ to be with him. It doesn't feel awkward or intimidating, even when he was clearly nervous to make the wrong move on her. Jyn found it quite charming to be honest; it was something entirely different to have a guy so concerned about the way he acted with her. She likes his respect and his mindfulness, but right now, she clearly enjoys Cassian taking care of the situation. It's a different kind of confidence, and it's very hard to resist. 

“Is that a good apology?”

“Good start,” she says with her eyelids pressed tight.

“Can I… return the favor from last night?”

“Yes,” Jyn breathes out, half surprised. In her experience, guys don't like to go down—and if they do, it never lasts long. Not long enough to make her come, at least. She's curious to see what Cassian plans to do between her legs. She's a bit self-conscious of how aroused she is, but that's a good thing, right? Cassian isn't the type to call her a slut. (Also, when was the last time she shaved? _ Well, you're not a little boy. Deal with it._) He said that _ he likes her._ That sounded like a big deal to him.

She definitely likes him, too. She's been trying to gather up her courage for a while now. It's really hard to know what's in Cassian Andor’s mind at times. She didn't expect it to go well if she tried to hit on him—not to mention the fact that he was completely oblivious to her interest. She couldn't blame him after she told him to fuck off like the dumb bitch she is… but here they are now. Didn't go so bad after all. 

“You smell so nice,” he says, kissing his way down to her stomach. 

Jyn laughs a little, but feels her hands involuntarily tugging at his hair. She forces her grip to relax, sucking her stomach deeper under the touch of his lips. Cassian's hands rise up to hold her hips, sliding his fingers under the waistband of her pajamas. He pauses and brushes his lips against her right side.

“Off?” 

“Yes,” Jyn whispers.

Cassian has been well raised, but she knew that already after last night. 

Jyn can't help the little sound of regrets tumbling from her lips when he backs up to get her undressed. She misses his warm touch already; she misses his weight on her. After getting rid of her pants, his fingers are back on her, caressing her thighs with a small tremor. She can't tell if she's trembling from anticipation or if he's nervous. 

She should make sure he’s alright; it’s no fun if one of them is uncomfortable. On the other hand, he’s not a clueless virgin and he might find her annoying for not trusting him. _ Decisions, decisions _. Well, fuck it.

“Cassian,” she calls. 

He instantly stops before he has any time to move further, still kneeling between her legs. “Yeah?” 

Jyn is searching for her words, her heart beating so fast in her chest that it might bruise her ribs. She forces some moisture back on her lips but doesn’t speak fast enough, leaving Cassian to wonder: “We can stop if you want, just tell me?” 

“No, I’m good,” she says, and she sits up with her hands on his chest. “I just wanna know if you’re good, too.” 

Cassian has a slight moment of hesitation, going very still under her touch. She can almost hear him overthink the question. “Yes… why?” 

Jyn shakes her head and cups his face between her hands, pulling him down for a kiss. “You’re really hard to read sometimes, you know.” 

“Sorry,” he mouths against her lips, kissing her almost too carefully. 

“Tell me if you need me to do something.” 

“Yeah, I need you to lie down and let me do that thing. And maybe… some instructions.” 

“Alright,” Jyn smirks. Just let him do _ that thing._ It’s funny how he’s shy of his words when talking about sex. She clearly has more experience than him on the subject. He said ‘a few’... well, Jyn had more than a few. When you move around almost every year, it’s easier to meet new people and to be exactly who you want to be, without overthinking everything. She had to spend her time doing _ something, _too, always coming back to an empty house. It was nice having a someone with her to keep her mind off the loneliness. 

But this is different. She will go to college in the Fall. Meaning: she won’t be moving around anymore, even if her father suddenly goes to supervise a lab on the other side of the country. If it works between them (and assuming Cassian doesn’t plan on going too far away from her)… she could have this, for the first time. She could have something important, maybe. Cassian is important. 

He’s the first one she really wants to know, the first one she doesn’t want to say goodbye to. Maybe she’s setting herself up for a heartbreaking disappointment—too quick, too reckless, too hopeful… but Jyn has said a lot of goodbyes in her life. Some more hurtful than others. She knows when to take her chance so she doesn’t regret it later.

With a kiss on her inner thigh, Jyn loses her train of thoughts. 

She exhales deeply, one hand trailing over her breasts, the other closing around her sheets. The tickle of a hot breath lingers over her, getting higher and higher. Jyn relaxes her body while she can and allow her legs to fall open under his hands. She feels the shift of his weight on her bed and imagines Cassian getting comfortable down there. She opens her eyes again to look at him, although she doesn't think she can look long before blushing—just a quick moment to enjoy the sigh of Cassian about to do _ that thing _. Jyn wonders if he had oral sex with someone else before. Not that she cares, but maybe… _ maybe _ she likes the idea to be his first for something—so he will remember her.

She will remember him.

The second he finally presses his lips where she wants them, a surprised sort of sound makes her gasp. Her head rolls back into her pillow and Jyn closes her eyes, leaving him to do everything he wants to her. She trusts him. She's in no rush. She doesn't have to think about staying silent. Re: Jyn is more relaxed than she has ever been.

Which might be helpful because— 

“How is that?” asks a low voice.

“Nice,” Jyn barely answers through her clouded brain. 

Then she remembers: Cassian wanted instructions. In her opinion, he will figure it out all by himself just fine, but she can tip him off. 

“You can use your tongue like… flat,” she says. “And you can suck my clit, but not too hard. Actually… I prefer around it, or like, above.” 

It's a bit weird to tell someone else all those things she knows about herself, just like she's handing him out an instruction manual. She's never done it before, because no one asked. Which means Cassian has now a strategic advantage, and he's a good student. 

“More pressure,” Jyn asks. 

That's always the critical parameter, she found. Most often than not, guys are too rough and it's very uncomfortable, if not painful. She prefers the other way around. 

“Ah, _yesyesyes,_ there.” 

Cassian has the audacity to laugh and the buzzing vibrations ripple into her with a thrilling sensation of pleasure. Jyn loudly moans, her hips moving to meet his mouth on instinct. He gently pushes her down, his fingers curling around her thighs. 

“You can tease,” she keeps on telling him with an unruly breathing, “but it's all about… constant rhythm, you know? Don't need to… ah, _ fuck…” _

Jyn stirs her hips from the bed again. She doesn’t know what to do with her legs, feeling like she needs something to anchor her down. She finds her solution when she wraps a leg over his shoulder, her heel digging into his back—but Cassian doesn’t protest. 

“Doesn't need to be fast,” she tries to say again after a while. “Just steady…” 

She can tell there's a bit of a learning curve, but she didn't learn to give blowjobs from the first try. Besides, he's doing a pretty good job—maybe it's not his first time after all. He just needs to figure out what works for her, _ specifically._

“But just so you know…,” Jyn says after a few more (very pleasant) minutes. “I don't think I can come like that so… don't take it personally.” 

Cassian nips at the inside of her thigh with his teeth, which might be a little warning. “Let me try?” 

“Yes,” Jyn moans while her voice catches a higher pitch. “If you're not…”

She forgets what she wanted to say. It really doesn't matter. Cassian is using his tongue all the way down to lick her and he really got the teasing part figured out. Jyn feels the tension pulling at her body, dying to find something to ease the ache pulsing inside of her. But she wants to let him do things the way he wants to. 

She's also a bit curious to see how it goes. 

“_Fuck,_” Jyn breathes a few moments later.

It goes from good to great really fast when Cassian puts pressure over her clit and his slick tongue keeps on building up a sizzling sensation between her legs. Now, she wants the steady part. 

Jyn grabs his hair with one hand before she can stop herself. He might have taken the hint regardless, but she isn't able to think properly. All she does is moan and whimper and roll her hips despite Cassian’s best efforts to keep her pinned down in place. It's probably not easy for him but she can't help it. Her thighs are rock solid, ready to break. Jyn is a complete mess and doesn’t make a secret of it. She needs to come so badly. A pleading sound tears through her throat. She feels her insides throbbing painfully. She's about to ask for fingers because she _ needs _ to come, like right now. 

When Cassian groans, Jyn suddenly loses her grip. Her whole body shudders from pleasure and she cries out until there is no air left in her lungs. Her shoulders fall back to the mattress while she's still trembling and gasping for her breath. She pushes Cassian away because it's too much now. He kisses her stomach instead, before settling on her middle section, Jyn's fingers in his hair, his head following the rapid ups and downs of her chest. 

“Well, that was new,” Jyn finally manages to say as her breathing slows down. “You're a very persistent guy.” 

Cassian says nothing in response, but he's humming under the touch of her hands. She moves to the solid mass of his shoulders, urging him higher until she can kiss him again, at last. Jyn meets his swollen lips without hesitation, feeling his erection firmly pressed between them. 

“How is it going for you?” she whispers and licks his lower lip.

“I want to be inside you, please?” God, his voice is so _ damn _ hot. And when he pleads like that… 

“Yes,” she keenly moans. “We're doing that right now.” 

Well, not before she makes sure to _ use her brain_—like her father loves to remind her so often. A bit late maybe, since they already had plenty of action, but better late than never, right?

“I’m on the pill,” Jyn says, “but I think we should use a condom. You know, no surprise STD.” 

“Sure, no problem.” 

“Did you come prepared, Andor?” she teases. 

“I mean… yes, if I can find my wallet somewhere.” Cassian looks at their clothes piled on the floor without order, pushing on his arms to sit up. She’s not happy to lose the warmth of his body. Jyn quickly grabs his wrist before he has a chance to get out of bed.

“It's okay, don’t move,” she says. Rolling on her stomach, Jyn extends an arm to open a drawer in her nightstand. She pushes some things around with an annoyed grunt, not seeing what her fingers are touching, until she feels what she’s looking for. “Did I mention my dad is a nuclear engineer? He leaves nothing to chance, and I mean, _ nothing._ So, hey, free condom.” 

Rolling back, Jyn hands it to him, hoping to let him deal with it. She doesn’t like this part. She remembers having a disastrous experience with her nails and a very rude guy, so she’d rather _ not _help. Thankfully, Cassian doesn’t need her to, quickly stripping away from his boxers and taking care of his business. He’s clearly waiting for an input now, looking at her without moving, a little unsure. Jyn takes his hand and lies on her bed, catching his lips as he bends over her.

“I hope you don’t mind boring,” she says, “because I like boring.” 

Sure, it’s fun and all to smash in every sort of tangled positions, Twister style, but Jyn likes it simple. At least, she does right now.

“I don’t think you know what boring means,” Cassian gently laughs. 

She smiles at him and spreads her fingers at the base of his neck, feeling his hair slightly damp from sweat. “Lay on me.” And so, he does. Jyn sighs from satisfaction, pleasantly crushed under his weight, even though Cassian is still holding on his forearms to keep her breathing. 

“Are you good?” 

His eyes are dark and shining from need. His hot breath ghosts over her lips and their noses touch almost innocently, quickly replaced by the lust burning in the rest of their bodies. 

“Yes,” Jyn raises her knees and curls her legs higher over his narrow hips. “I'm very good, please fuck me.” 

Cassian lets out a weird mixture of a groan merging into a low moan which makes her want to leave a very noticeable mark on his neck. But she might want to wait just a minute for that. He’s busy guiding himself between her legs with one hand. Jyn moves her hips to help him, but does just a little too quickly. She takes him way faster than she has anticipated. Good thing she’s this wet. Still, a half-pleased half-unsure gasp parts her lips, the slight burn of that stretch unexpected. Cassian seems to notice, because he doesn’t move—probably waiting for her to stop digging her nails in his back so painfully.

“Not good?” he asks with a crack in his voice. 

“I need a minute,” Jyn says, shifting around. 

His breathing is heavier while she tries to find the right angle, his chest heaving against her, but he still refrains from moving and she's thankful for that. She cannot see his expression, too close to his face, but she can only imagine the desire and impatience in his eyes when he asks: “Do you want to be on top if it's easier?” 

_“_No,” Jyn stubbornly opposes. She wants to do it like that and that’s exactly what she’s going to get. She will not be defeated by a dick, no matter how appealing the guy attached to it is. “Just… move back a little?” 

He diligently does so, not pulling away completely, waiting for her reaction with sheer concentration. “Better?” 

“Hmm.” Jyn's eyes are closed and her hands travel down his back with a less painful grip, resting on the curve of his ass. She's feeling way better now and forces herself to relax again, marveling at the intimacy they’re sharing. 

“Jyn,” Cassian insists with a concerned voice, “please, tell me.” 

“Yeah, sorry, I’m good.” 

She curiously opens her eyes again, feeling like Cassian isn’t convinced enough. 

“I’m good, I swear,” she whispers with a returned smile.

She lifts her head to kiss him, to which he responds in a now-familiar way. Although it’s clear Cassian is hungry for something more than just kissing, he’s not less affectionate. Jyn tries to grasp some thoughts of that moment, wishing to remember what it feels like to be with him for the first time. 

She lets her tongue meet with his and sighs against his mouth, the scent of his hot skin filling her lungs. Jyn pushes her hips upward to encourage him. It makes him slide a little deeper, but the pressure isn't painful. They both moan from pleasure without breaking their kiss. Cassian follows her lead then, doing the same exact thing and gently rolls his body over hers. The feel of his dick inside of her, the friction of his hard body on her sensitive clit: it all feels _ way _too good. Jyn’s voice gradually becomes louder as she lets herself go, moaning and panting under him, loving how he makes her feel. 

“You can… ah, little… faster.” 

Cassian shifts his weight on one elbow, using a hand to hold her leg just below her knee. His fingers are burning hot against her moist skin, coming up to curl on the flesh of her thigh with a firm grip. Her heart is hammering so fast that she's almost out of breath. 

He's a little breathless himself, moving in and out of her with less caution. Jyn kisses his jawline until she reaches the curve of his neck and buries her face there. She closes her lips on his skin, sucks on it until he's moaning in her ear. She loves to hear it, trembling to the sound of his unique voice. 

His back is now drenched in sweat when she trails her nails all the way back to his neck. He shivers under her touch, like he’s been starved of it for way too long, like she’s the only one who knows how to touch him right_._ It makes her feel special, in that same way she cannot fully explain whenever she’s with him. It makes her heart beat even faster, her face flushed from all sort of emotions. 

Jyn locks her arms around his neck in an attempt to keep him close, unwilling to ever lose him, her hips moving to meet his thrusts every time. 

Her bed is a mess by now, covers and pillows pushed aside without care. She feels like she's about to combust at any moment. There is a familiar tingle of pleasure waiting in the pit of her stomach and asking for her to keep going, asking to get free. _ Begging _for it. She wants nothing more than to come on his dick, to give him that and watch for his reaction. 

Jyn doesn't touch herself. She has no access anyway, and she likes this too much to push Cassian away. Besides, hard lower abdominal muscles are sliding against her clit and sending sparkling waves of pleasure in her nerve endings with each stroke. Her heels dig harder on the mattress, her ass slightly lifted from it. Cassian's hand grabs under it, pulling her to him with an imperious gesture, then his other hand. His weight shifts again, falling forwards and holding her pinned down under him. Jyn whimpers at the way he guides her hips to meet his, surrendering all control. The sounds of their unruly breathing barely cover those of their naked body fitting together, warm and slick and perfect. 

She’s never been turned on this much. Every part of her is building up in tension. She can feel her walls flooded with arousal and pulsing around him. Then she does it on intent, contracting her muscles just to have a look at his reaction. She's not disappointed. 

Cassian groans with a deep voice and bites her earlobe. So she does it again. This time he doesn’t pull back as much, thrusting back into her almost desperately. Jyn cries out from pleasure, her eyes shut tight and she wound her fingers into his hair. She’s burning hot, unable to think about anything else than _ this—_right now, between them. 

“Cass,” she moans. 

He only grunts in response, breathing so heavily in her neck that the puffs of hot air create goosebumps on her skin. She urges him to quicken his pace, chasing after the mind-blowing sensations swirling in her body. Her ankles lock together behind his back, and the raise of her legs push down her hips lower. It’s a tight, _ tight _fit. 

“You're killing me,” Cassian finally manages to say, his voice deep and strained from the effort.

“I'm gonna come again,” she gasps. And she's barely believing it as she says so, but it's true. She's _ so _ close. She can feel it between her legs, almost there. Jyn rotates her hips from one side to another, using his dick to put pressure on that tense knot of nerves. She's moving left to right a few times, Cassian still gripping her ass, still thrusting hard into her and suddenly, it's blissfully enough. 

She cries out and repeatedly calls his name, her brain not even remotely registering how desperate she sounds. Her head jolts back and she welcomes the automatic response of her body, all her muscles snapping taut, throbbing and contracting around him. She's mildly aware that he must be coming, too, shortly after her, because he's gasping for air and moaning loudly into her hair. God, it feels so right. 

Jyn has imagined having sex with Cassian several times before today, but she never thought it would be this… intense. How wrong she was. She can't speak, she can't move, she can't think. She just lays there, holding him so close that she can barely breathe. She’s never been big on cuddling and cajoling after sex, but suddenly, she wants to stay like this forever. 

At least until her lungs remember how to work. 

It takes several long minutes after they’ve stopped moving for her body to settle down. She uncrosses her ankles unwillingly, unable to keep her trembling thighs up any longer. Carefully, Cassian slips out of her. She stubbornly wishes to keep him against her (forever), but he probably wants to get rid of that condom. 

“There’s a trash can under my desk,” she says. 

Cassian nods and regretfully leaves her bed. In the meantime, she tries to plug her brain back on, or at least to pretend like she has her shit together. It’s extremely difficult. Jyn just had the best sex of her life and she doesn’t know what to say without sounding terribly needy. It’s not just about the sex, really, it’s about him. The sex _ with _him. 

She wants him. She needs him. She needs him to need her. _ Oh, damn. _

“What time is it?” 

The question abruptly pulls her out from her thoughts. Jyn takes a look at her alarm clock, swallowing past her swollen lips. “Half-past one. Do you need to go?” 

She can’t stop regret coloring her words as she waits for his answer. So much for not being needy. Cassian comes to sit back next to her, and she reaches for his thigh, apparently unable to keep her hands off of him. “Do you think I could use your phone? I should probably call home to let them know I’m still alive.” 

“Yeah, of course,” Jyn realizes. “Just let me… hmm—is it not on my desk?” 

“Wait,” Cassian asks when she tries to sit up next to him. With a questioning look, Jyn pauses, her arm instinctively covering her chest. “Five more minutes, please?” he whispers and leans back over her. 

Jyn is so happy that she can barely hide the smile peeking on her face. 

She wants those five more minutes in his arms, just the two of them. They lay back together without a word. Jyn looks into his thoughtful eyes, drowning into the intensity of his gaze and wondering what he’s thinking about. She could open up the curtains to let some light shine into her room, but it feels better to share this moment into the half-darkness of a long, everlasting prom night. 

She squeezes herself into his arms, nestles against him, and Cassian cups her face with one hand. His thumb strokes her cheek gently, his fingers curling on the side of her neck. He’s looking back at her as if he’s trying to take in every detail of her face before it’s too late, as if it’s his only chance. 

Suddenly, Jyn knows what he’s thinking.

Jyn wants to tell him it’s not the last time they are together, that they have all the time in the world to learn each other. She wants to tell him she plans on spending hours just talking to him about what he loves, what he dreams of, what he hopes for. She wants to tell him that this doesn’t end when they stop holding each other and have to say goodbye. It’s not the only moment they will have, she’s sure of it.

She wants him to believe it, too. 

“Cassian,” she calls with a soft voice, loving how his name makes her heart flutters every time she says it. He hums an answer, his right arm snaked around her waist with a solid embrace. Jyn looks down to his lips, a serious expression creasing her forehead while she tries to push the words out. Talking about her feelings is not as easy as just flirting, but Cassian should understand what she means. She doesn’t know much about him, but she knows what matters. _ Get used to me,_ he said.

“I just want you to know…,” she begins with an unfamiliar nervosity, “I'm… It’s really good to be with you, here. I feel…” 

_ Wow, struggling there, Erso. _

Thankfully, Cassian doesn’t let her embarrass herself too much and quickly comes to her help.

“I feel the same.” 

Jyn exhales with a deep sound of relief. She presses her nose against his and leaves a light kiss on his lips. He smiles, then kisses her back a few times. His fingers into her hair, his comforting presence and radiating warmth against her skin. Jyn finds some confidence in the way he responds to her unspoken actions. 

“It’s easy being with you,” she whispers and runs her hand on his chest, closing her fingers around the silver chain of his necklace. “It’s like… I know you already, you know? Like… something else…”

“Yes,” he tells her, his voice barely audible to her ears, yet so honest. 

“I don’t want to… scare you off,” Jyn laughs, a little self-conscious of how she sounds, “but just… I thought you should know. I meant what I said about this summer, I want to see you.” 

“I want that, too.” 

She brightly smiles at him. “So I guess we’re dating _dating,_ right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Great, because I kind of already told my dad…” Cassian grins and covers her face in teasing kisses. “You’ll have to stop by for dinner one of those days.” 

“You mean like… formal dinner with your father?” 

“Yeah? No? I don’t know… you don’t have to, only if you want. It’s only the two of us, you know. I just feel like… having you there, too.” 

“Will you come to my house, too? We’re a little more than two…,” he adds with an apologetic tone. 

“A little more?”

“I have quite a few uncles… and a lot of nieces and nephews. There’s always someone screaming about something, but at least you don’t get bored easily,” Cassian jokes. “And my abuela, she will like you.” 

“How can you tell?” Jyn asks to hide her opened heart. 

“_Porque cada vez que te abrazo quiero decirte ‘bienvenida a casa’.” _

“What?” 

Cassian clears his throat and tucks some hair behind her ear with a caring gesture. “She will, trust me.”

“You said a lot more than that!” Jyn argues with a rebellious tone. 

“Maybe you’ll have to pick up some Spanish this summer…” he smirks.

“Oh, I will! Believe me.” 

“I believe you,” he says to let her win the argument. And she’s perfectly aware of it, but he sounds genuine all the same. 

Her feet gently poke at his calves, legs intertwined. She hugs him tighter, thinking about that shower they should get together. She’s hungry, too. Maybe he can eat with her before leaving. Already, Jyn is thinking about the next time she will be able to see him. She curls around him and kisses his neck, filling her lungs with his odor. Would he be mad if she kept his shirt a bit longer? Jyn is too intimidated to say it to his face, but she inevitably thinks: _ I'm gonna fall in love with you so hard, Cassian. _

And if she’s lucky enough, he will fall in love with her, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, I really hope you enjoyed that last chapter and Jyn's POV! ❤️  
Thank you all for the lovely comments on the last chapter, if you are wondering: nanowrimo has been a RIDE so far haha (I haven't done all I wanted to do but I managed 30K and I still have a few days left so we'll see.) I've written this chapter in between to allow myself a break :) 
> 
> I'm going to jump back on "1653 days" soon, I promise! I also have a few one-shots cooking for you. Speaking of: If you have some prompts you'd like me to write, you can always leave them in the comments (I'm curious lol).
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
